How I met your Godly-Parent
by Aelle-L
Summary: Avoir le pouvoir de maitriser le soleil, l'océan, les morts ou même le cours de la bourse, ne vous permet pas d'échapper à la règle du maladroit premier rendez-vous. Mais le plus humiliant reste quand votre ex-conquête raconte à votre enfant demi-dieu, celui qui pensait que vous étiez le plus fort des douze de l'Olympe, combien vous vous étiez ridiculisé à l'époque.
1. Travis Alatir

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, pour le coup, je crois que je deviens un peu folle - ou du moins que je me suis embarquée dans un projet assez fou. Raconter la rencontre de chaque couple ayant donné un enfant demi-dieu. Une sorte de How I met your mother mythologique à la sauce Percy Jackson. **

**Aucun spoiler sur _Les héros de l'Olympe_. D'ailleurs je pense qu'on peut lire ce recueil de rencontres sans avoir lu aucun des livres, comme les événement ont lieu avant l'intrigue... **

**J'ai choisi de commencer avec la rencontre de la mère de Travis et Hermès. Je pense enchainer dans le prochain chapitre avec l'histoire de Sally et Poséidon. Pour la suite, si ce projet plait, je serais ravie d'écrire sur le couple que vous voudrez !**

**Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit.  
**

**En attendant, je vous embrasse.**

* * *

"Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de la nuit où j'ai rencontré ton père.

- J'espère bien !

- ... ou du moins mon dos se souviendra toujours de la douleur que c'était de dormir dans cette voiture.

- Qui aurait pu croire que dormir dans une voiture volée aurait ses désavantages.

- Comme tu dis ! Surtout que j'avais choisi un joli modèle, je ne voulais pas prendre à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien. Enfin, toi, tu sais que c'est plutôt le modèle qui m'a choisi. On voulait que je vole cette voiture, que je dorme dedans. Finalement, je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'était une invitation. Je ne l'avais juste pas encore reçu expressément.

Il la regarde en coin, il ne sait pas pourquoi elle a décidé de lui parler de ça maintenant, après tout ce temps. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment ses parents avaient pu se rencontrer. Il n'avait jamais demandé. En un sens, il lui semblait qu'il était évident que n'importe qui pourrait tomber amoureux de sa mère – encore plus un roi des voleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il se demande comment une personne aussi rusée et maligne que sa mère a pu être assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse. Surtout à l'époque.

- Une voleuse en plein déni de vol, tu m'étonnes que monsieur Hermès lui même se soit intéressé à ton cas.

- Je prefere penser que j'étais une voyageuse un peu particulière et que ton père entant que Dieu des vagabonds se sentait responsable de moi, si tu veux bien.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que papa soit la personne la plus "responsable" qui soit.

Un éclair déchire le ciel pourtant sans ombres quelques minutes auparavant. Susceptibilité des divinités.

- Voilà que tu nous as vexé ton père.

Travis hausse des épaules. Il n'est plus à ça près.

- Il est peut-être juste en colère que tu me racontes son histoire.

- Son histoire ? Mon histoire. S'il a un problème qu'il descende me le dire, je l'attends.

Elle regarde le plafond, comme si Hermès allait descendre tout armé pour l'affronter. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Parfois c'est à se demander avec un caractère comme le sien pourquoi elle n'a pas séduit Arès. Hermès ne viendra pas, Hermès ne viendra plus, elle le sait. Elle chasse cette idée, elle n'a plus dix-sept ans. Et l'espace d'un instant, son fils voit ce qu'elle a pu être, avant.

- Visiblement, non, il n'a pas de soucis. Continue. Tu étais partie depuis combien de temps de chez tes parents ?

- Depuis un mois. Je ne suis pas forcément fière de ce que j'ai fait pour survivre pendant ces trente jours. Rien que d'y repenser, je... Tous les matins, se réveiller à un endroit différent, tous les matins avoir peur de se faire rattraper par la police, tous les matins avoir peur de me faire tuer par le prochain épicier que je volerais, ou pire, tous les matins avoir peur que tes grands parents me ramènent chez eux. Mais je ne me suis jamais fait prendre. Pas une seule fois. J'aurais pu me laisser enivrer, me dire que j'étais intouchable, invincible, que jamais on ne m'aurait. J'étais effrayée. Parfois, j'avais tellement peur que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Balancez une gamine de dix-huit ans cynique et fanfaronne dans la nature, vous la retrouverez un mois plus tard totalement frigorifiée par ses propres peurs. Quand je suis montée dans la voiture que ton père avait laissé pour me piéger, je m'étais dit que c'était la dernière nuit. Je ne sais pas la dernière nuit de quoi. Je veux dire, je pouvais avoir toutes les frayeurs du monde, je ne serais jamais rentrée chez mes parents. Jamais. Pourtant, je savais que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. J'ai juste pensé que ce soir là c'était le bal de promo et que dans l'état d'à coté tous mes amis célébraient la fin du lycée. Qu'ils allaient rire, s'amuser, m'oublier. Et moi, j'allais mourir de froid dans une voiture mal crochetée et non chauffée. Et pourquoi tu rigoles ? Est-ce que les cellules mâle de ton père ont tellement corrompu ton cerveau que tu n'es pas capable de compatir à une histoire ? Faites des enfants qu'ils disaient ! Faites des fils, vous serez heureuse ! Tu parles. Et en plus il ne s'arrête pas de rigoler. Moi à ton age je n'étais pas aussi insolente.

- Maman, à mon age tu étais en pleine fugue ! Avant de partir tu as incendié la voiture de tes parents pour ne pas qu'ils te suivent ! Papa m'a même raconté que tu avais craché à la tête d'un policier qui avait voulu t'arrêter !

- Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Quelle mauvaise foi !

- Tu veux parler ? Il me semble que toi c'est à dix ans que tu as fugué et qu'en plus tu as pris ton petit frère avec toi.

Il y a tant de charisme et de ruse dans sa mère, que parfois il oublie qu'elle est une femme comme les autres. Une mère comme les autres. Et d'un coup, ça le frappe, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais d'être parti. De ne pas être resté. Comme son père. Il a préféré partir que de se battre à ses cotés. Il a choisi l'autre camp, celui des dieux, de la colonie. Quand elle s'énerve elle a de nouveau l'air toute jeune. Il n'a plus aucun mal à l'imaginer, la jeune femme un peu trop grande gueule, un peu trop belle, capable de faire craquer le grand Hermès à deux reprises. Il l'a toujours trouvé jolie. Tous les petits garçons trouvent leur maman bien plus belle que la princesse au prince charmant. C'est pour ça que les contes de fées ne les intéressent pas, il n'y a rien qui pourrait être aussi beau que leur maman. Mais Travis a toujours su que sa mère était vraiment belle, pas que dans ses yeux d'enfants.

Avant même de savoir qu'il était fils d'un dieu grec, avant même ça, il avait vu les regards des papas devant l'école, des clients du restaurant où elle travaillait le soir. Il détestait ce regard. Toujours le même. Sale. Comme si sa mère pouvait leur appartenir. Si elle avait daigné les remarquer, elle se serait contentée de leur cracher à la figure. Elle ne faisait même pas intention à elle, il ne l'avait jamais vu mettre de maquillage, de talons et les seules fois où il l'avait vu en robe c'était pour des entretiens d'embauche. Elle laissait ses long cheveux bruns et bouclés sur ses épaules, elle ne mettait jamais rien sur ses grands yeux bleus, peut-être, parfois, si, un peu de rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche un peu trop pulpeuse. Pulpeuse. C'était un mot qui définissait bien sa mère. Malheureusement. Elle était petite mais cela n'empêchait pas d'attirer les regards sur sa poitrine et sa chute de reins. Elle avait dit une fois à une de ses amies qu'elle se trouvait trop grosse. Travis aurait voulu qu'elle soit moins belle, moins dangereuse pour elle même. Il aurait eu moins peur le soir à la colonie en l'imaginant rentrer seule dans leur petit appartement. Sans défense. Il a encore envie d'exploser de rire, imaginer sa mère sans défense en y repensant c'est comme imaginer sa mère regrettant le bal de promo.

- Excuse-moi, je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille à aller à un stupide bal de fin d'année.

- Tu as dix-huit ans Travis, tout te semble stupide. J'étais comme toi. Pourtant tu devrais comprendre mieux que moi à l'époque, tu en as perdu des amis dans cette guerre, si on te proposait de tous les revoir, même autour d'une soirée idiote avec des ballons, tu dirais oui, non ?

- Oui. Ils te manquaient tant que ça ?

- Pas autant que tu m'as manqué quand tu es parti, mon petit. Mais ils étaient tout ce que j'avais connu, tout ceux que j'avais connu. Et ce que je vivais à ce moment présent, je ne voulais pas le connaitre, le reconnaitre. J'aurais voulu être chez moi, mais je n'avais pas de chez moi. C'est à ce moment là que ton père est rentré dans la voiture. Il a mis le contact, m'a souri, tu sais de ce sourire que vous avez tous, vous ses enfants, puis il a démarré. Sans dire un mot.

- Tu avais peur ? Il était sous quelle forme ?

- Tu me demandes si moi Alexa Alatir j'avais peur ? Tu pourrais arrêter de m'insulter mon garçon. Je n'avais peur de rien. Je me disais qu'au prochain feu rouge, je n'avais qu'à descendre de la voiture. Dans l'action, je n'ai jamais peur. Je crois que tu es un peu comme moi pour ça, non ? Tu penses juste à la prochaine bêtise que tu vas faire pour t'en tirer. Il était sublime.

- Ils le sont toujours, grand et beau et _sublime_.

Elle éclate d'un rire silencieux. Il la dépasse de vingt centimètres maintenant, mais quand elle rit comme ça, il se sent toujours tout petit. C'est la chose à laquelle il s'interdisait de penser quand il a pris la route avec Connor, le rire de maman. Il serait rentré en courant.

- Tu as raison, mon chéri. Il devait avoir vingt ans. Grand, blond cendré, une dégaine de surfeur analphabète et flambeur. Pas du tout mon genre. Une barbe de trois jours, une musculature ridiculement parfaite et d'immenses yeux bleus clairs. Rien d'un vagabond, rien d'un voleur, rien d'un voyageur, tout du jeune premier. Le genre de quaterback décérébrés que j'adorais embêter au lycée.

- Cela ne te gênait pas qu'il ne parle pas ?

- Je pensais que c'était un malade ou un de ces jeunes riches sous ecstasy incapable de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant eux ou sur la banquette arrière.

- J'ai toujours adoré la façon dont tu vois le meilleur chez les gens.

- Ah que veux tu, si tu ne crois pas au vice, tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Je sais que toi tu préfères les gentilles filles.

- Quoi ? Non. Je ne prefere personne. De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que Connor t'a raconté ? Je vais le tuer.

- Laisse ton petit frère en dehors de ça, je suis entrain de te raconter une histoire.

- Voilà, ça attire l'attention d'un dieu une fois et ça y est ça se croit déesse de la parole.

Elle lui tape le dessus de la tête, comme quand il était gosse. Il sera toujours son sale gosse. Comme quand les maitresses le grondaient et qu'il voyait l'éclair de fierté dans son regard. C'était son fils à elle. Son chenapan. Son brigand. Elle ne savait pas encore qui était son père.

- Deux fois. Ne minimise pas mon charme divin, veux-tu.

- Et donc tu es montée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un parfait inconnu ? J'arrive pas à croire que je pouvais t'écouter des heures me faire la leçon parce que je sonnais à la porte des voisins et m'enfuyais en courant alors que toi tu as été assez inconsciente pour faire un truc pareil. Je comprends que tu me racontes tout ça que maintenant.

- Je ne l'ai pas suivi sans rien dire !

- Il ne t'a pas enlevé quand même ? Il s'est changé en aigle et t'as pris sur ses ailes ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Emilie-Jolie, merci. En plus si ça avait été le cas j'aurais pas mis dix ans à comprendre que c'était un dieu. J'ai peut-être jamais eu mon bac, mais je suis pas si débile que ça.

- Tu es la personne la plus intelligence que je connaisse, maman.

Elle lui sourit. Il sait qu'elle sait qu'il ne ment pas. Il le pense vraiment.

- Oui mais ça mon chéri c'est parce que pour toi l'intelligence rime avec ruse, farce et roublardise. Dans ce sens, oui je suis la personne la plus intelligente que tu pourras jamais rencontrer. Je l'admets. Non, je l'ai suivi dans la chambre d'hôtel parce que quand il s'est stoppé devant le grand bâtiment il m'a dit : "_Bon, regarde les choix que tu as. Soit, tu dois encore voler une voiture ce soir et tu dors très mal, en plus les flics finiront surement par t'attraper au matin, soit tu montes avec moi, tu prends le risque que je m'attaque à toi, sauf que si j'ai bien remarqué tu as un couteau dans ton sac et un autre dans ta poche, tu sembles plus bagarreuse que moi et tu as l'air du genre à ne pas aimer les petits prétentieux du coup tu me planterais sans regrets. En un sens, c'est moi qui prends un risque en te faisant monter par excès de générosité. Bien sur, tu peux jouer l'outragée qui ne veut pas d'hospitalité. Fort bien. Mais si je te dis les mots : douche chaude, lit douillet, eau potable. Ta fierté tu en fais quoi ?_". Alors, je l'ai attrapé par le col et je lui ai dit qu'au moindre coup tordu je défigurerais son joli petit visage bien propre et qu'il verrait ce que c'est ma fierté. Après je suis montée.

- Et il n'a rien dit ?

- Tu connais ton père, il est comme toi, il a juste retenu que j'avais dit qu'il avait une belle gueule.

Il lui sourit, l'air d'un coup absent. Il voit qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment son comportement. Elle lève un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Heu... maman... c'est juste que tu vois, ce n'est pas nécessaire de me raconter la nuit de ma heu conception, tu vois ?

- Mais on n'a rien fait cette nuit là, voyons, pour qui tu me prends.

- Tu m'excuseras ça ne ressemble pas trop à ce que font les dieux dans les histoires que j'apprends au camps !

- En plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu voulais que je fasse l'estomac vide, puant la fille des rues, totalement épuisée et pleine de saleté. J'aurais juste pu...

- Maman !

- Oui, d'accord. C'est bon. On a juste parlé cette nuit là, mère Thérésa. Connor m'avait bien dit que ta copine était une prude, je savais que tu étais du genre influençable.

- Connor t'a dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas de copine.

- Ah ouais et cette fille de la déesse de la terre ?

- C'est pas de ça dont on parlait, d'ailleurs de quoi vous vous avez parlé cette nuit là.

- May Castellan. Principalement.

- La mère de Luke ?

- La mère de ton ami Luke, oui, mais ça tu te doutes bien qu'il s'était gardé de me le dire.

- Mon frère Luke.

- Si tu veux.

C'était quelque chose que Travis avait dû souvent se demander les cinq derniers années : est-ce qu'il voulait que Luke soit son frère ? Les fils d'Hermès étaient voleurs, charmeurs, voyageurs, blagueurs, voyeurs. Mais ce n'étaient pas des traites. Et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas souffert du fait d'être le petit frère du plus grand traitre demi-dieu qu'on n'avait jamais vu. Même Katie avait pensé qu'il pouvait être lié à ce coup tordu. Même Katie. Pourtant, oui, Luke restait son frère. Même mort Luke restait son frère. Il avait voulu tous les tuer, anéantir les dieux, l'occident, mais c'était son frère. C'était la personne qui l'avait accueilli à la colonie, qui lui avait expliqué comment charmer les filles, qui lui avait même appris à séduire les plus jolies, qui lui avait appris à se battre contre leur maris. Luke était mort en héros, de toute façon. Pour Travis, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.

Après la bataille Percy lui avait expliqué que la mère de Luke était devenue folle en voulant devenir oracle alors qu'elle n'était pas destinée à l'être. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermès ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Luke. Il était rentré en rage contre ces dieux qui non seulement l'avait abandonné mais en plus avait rendu sa mère folle. Il fallait le comprendre, l'excuser. Percy peut penser ce qu'il veut penser. Lui il connait Luke, bon, bien sur, il a toujours eu ce coté un peu colérique, mais au fond, c'est un grand farceur. Il n'était pas là quand il est mort. Mais il l'imagine très bien : "_vous pensiez que j'étais le méchant ? Ahahahahaha ! Eh bah non, je vous sauve tous. Rendez-vous aux Champs Élysées, looooosers ! Enfin, si vous mourez avec autant de classe que moi_". Luke était un vrai farceur et sauver le monde avait été sa plus grande blague.

- Donc papa, lors de votre premier "rendez-vous" t'a parlé de son ex ? Et Connor dit que je n'ai pas de tact avec les filles.

- J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon en fait.

- Imaginons qu'une fille me plaise, c'est que de l'imagination maman, arrête de sourire, donc j'aurais juste à lui parler de mes ex-copines et voilà ?

- Déjà, je ne suis pas sure que moi, ta mère, je pourrais t'entendre parler de tes nombreuses conquêtes, dont j'espère le nombre est largement exagéré par ton petit frère, sans m'évanouir d'ennui. Ensuite, non, tu as raison c'est un total manque de tact. Mais la façon dont il en a parlé, bien sur, il ne m'a pas raconté la vraie histoire, juste, il m'a touché. Il était vulnérable. Je crois que je me suis un peu vu en lui. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas un hasard qu'il me trouve, finalement. Qu'on devait se rencontrer. J'étais la première mortelle avec qu'il avait une aventure depuis May, tu sais.

Elle a dit ça avec une once de fierté. A Travis, ça lui fend le cœur. Il avait toujours cru que sa mère était au dessus de tout cela, au dessus d'Hermès. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie plus grande juste parce qu'elle avait séduit un dieu, au contraire, ça semblait juste l'ennuyer de ne pas avoir de père régulier et réglementaire pour ses enfants. Elle avait tant rêvé qu'ils aient la stabilité qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir. Pourtant, là, dans sa voix, il le sent, autre chose que du ressentiment, un gout d'avant. Il comprend. Il y a longtemps, elle a été amoureuse sa maman.

- J'ai deux ans de moins que Luke, c'était un an et demi après, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. En temps humain c'est pas grand chose, alors tu dois te dire que sur les milliers d'années de la vie d'un dieu, c'est juste un battement de cil. Mais quand tu sais le nombre d'aventures qu'ont les dieux, avec leur pouvoir d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois, sous plusieurs formes, ça prend tout son sens. Je crois que ce qui était arrivé à May avait vacciné ton père contre les amours mortels.

- Toi, tu as attiré son attention, à nouveau.

- J'étais jeune. Hermès protège les jeunes gens. Je voyageais. Hermès protège les voyageurs. Je volais. Hermès protège les voleurs. Je charmais. Hermès protège les charmeurs. J'étais insolente. Hermès bénit les insolentes. Ce que je faisais ne pouvait qu'attirer son attention, tu vois.

- Tu sais maman, tu n'étais pas la première jeune voyageuse volant et charmant avec un petit soucis pour tenir sa langue. Ce que tu faisais n'était pas si original. Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu faisais qu'il est venu, mais pour ce que tu étais.

- Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, on ne saura jamais.

- Moi je sais. Il me l'a dit. Après la bataille, quand Luke est mort, il est venu me voir, il a dit que d'autres de ses enfants allaient venir au camp et qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe, que j'étais son nouvel ainé. Je lui ai promis que je le ferais. Ensuite, il a rigolé, il a dit que j'avais pas besoin de promettre, qu'il me faisait confiance. Il a ajouté que je m'étais toujours bien occupé de toi et que même lui n'avait pas su le faire. Il a dit qu'il était fier de moi parce que j'avais toujours su à quel point tu étais précieuse. Il n'a pas dit que tu faisais quelque chose de précieux, il a dit que tu étais précieuse. C'est un voleur de grand chemin, il ne se serait pas déplacé pour quelque chose sans valeur.

Elle a les yeux humides. Il sait qu'elle ne pleurera pas. Elle est touchée, il réalise qu'il ne lui a jamais vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle l'a élevé. Il n'a jamais manqué d'amour, jamais. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment le montrer. Il se demande s'il est plus comme sa mère ou son père. Au fil de cette histoire, il commence à comprendre, son père et sa mère se ressemble bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Arrête de m'interrompre dans mon histoire, Travis ! Donc, il m'a parlé de May. Je lui ai parlé de ma mère. Il m'a parlé de ton grand-père Zeus. Je pourrais t'en raconter des belles, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir foudroyée. Tu sais ton père a beau être le dieu des menteurs, j'ai toujours su voir clair quand quelqu'un cherchait à me tromper. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a le plus intrigué chez lui, je savais qu'il me mentait mais pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas démêler le faux du vrai. J'étais déjà sortie avec un mythomane qui ne savait pas ce qu'il disait et vivait dans son monde, un espèce d'accro à l'héroïne et aux jeans noirs, Hermès soit loué, cet idiot aurait pu être ton père. Mais lui, c'était différent, il me mentait consciemment et je le voyais, pourtant, sa souffrance elle était réel. Je crois que quand il me parlait de l'amour qu'il avait eu pour cette femme, je me disais qu'avec de chance, il pourrait m'aimer un peu comme ça rien qu'un peu.

- T'avais pas besoin de lui. Je veux dire à part pour l'argent et le shampoing, mais sinon t'avais pas besoin de lui. Tu t'en es très bien tirée quand il est parti. Tu es une Alatir, ton charme, ta génialitude et ta cool-attitude font tout le boulot.

- Travis, tu sais bien qu'on aurait pas cette discussion toi et moi si notre charisme suffisait à nous rendre heureux.

- Mais je suis heureux !

- Pour l'instant, parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le bonheur. Tout simplement. Bref. Tu comprendras dans un instant. Je ne voulais pas emménager avec lui. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, je ne connaissais rien de lui, je ne voulais rien de lui. L'équation était simple. A part, peut-être, sa présence. Je dormais dans sa voiture. N'importe qui dirait que je déplaçais le problème, mais toi tu sais, si je ne dormais pas dans ses draps, je ne lui appartenais pas. J'ai pu trouvé un petit boulot dans le sud du New-Jersey, les restaurants m'appelaient pour faire des extras. Ton père m'emmenait dans des endroits sublimes, mais je n'en démordais pas, le soir je dormais sur la banquette arrière pendant qu'il allait je ne sais où et le matin j'allais à mon job du jour. Finalement, j'ai mis assez de coté pour pouvoir payer la caution d'un studio. Il était temps, j'étais enceinte de deux mois et mon dos n'aurait pas supporté une nuit de plus sur un siège de voiture.

- Tu étais enceinte de moi ?

- Non, du pape. D'ailleurs ça fait de moi une sainte, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- La phrase consacrée c'est "sainte priez pour nous", pas "sainte pillez pour nous", tu sais ! Papa a pris comment la nouvelle de ta grossesse ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite.

- Tu avais peur qu'il te laisse ?

- Pas peur, mais je n'en avais pas envie, tu vois. Je me disais qu'il était toujours aussi fou de May. Quoiqu'il ait pu te dire, j'étais la fille de rebond. J'étais celle qui servait à le soigner et qui lui permettait d'aller vers de nouvelles conquêtes. Même s'il avait été mortel, ton père et moi, ça n'aurait jamais duré. Juste, je n'avais pas envie que tu grandisses sans père. Peine perdue, tu me diras !

- C'est le dieu des communications, il n'aurait pas du le savoir directement ? Savoir tout tout de suite, c'est un peu son job à plein temps.

- Je crois que ton père sait tout ce qu'on dit, murmure ou hurle. Or, je n'avais dit à personne que j'étais enceinte. En plus, comme la nature (c'est qui votre déesse qui dessine les corps, en passant ? J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire.) m'a fait plutôt hum en formes, cela ne s'est pas vu tout de suite. J'ai fini par lui dire, comme ça, un soir, devant la télé. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en aller. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a demandé comment je voulais t'appeler. Tout allait bien.

- Il est resté pendant ta grossesse ?

- On ne vivait pas ensemble. Je le voyais au moins deux fois par semaine, il disait être souvent en déplacement. Je trouve le terme drôle en y repensant. Mais il s'occupait bien de moi et je n'en voulais pas plus. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir plus de bribes d'un homme qui ne serait jamais tout à fait à moi.

- Tu étais plus sage que je ne le serais jamais.

- Tu as mes lèvres, mes pommettes, mes grains de beauté, mes boucles chocolats et mon sens du sacrifice, Travis. Ne te sous-estime pas.

- Tu vois c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois aux filles ! Je suis beau, c'est normal, je ressemble à ma maman. Et elles pensent que je suis prétentieux.

- Bande d'idiotes. Tu étais tellement beau quand tu es né, que j'ai su ce qui allait se passer. Ton père n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Il n'allait pas me laisser t'élever dans un ridicule studio moisi. Il voudrait le meilleur pour toi. La perfection pour la perfection. Et ce fut le cas. On a emménagé ensemble.

- Un type bien papa, toujours dit à Luke, jamais voulu m'écouter.

- Je l'ai écouté. Je l'ai suivi. Pour toi. Je me suis dit que moi je pouvais bien ne pas être une femme entretenue et tout ça, mais que mon honneur c'était rien face à toi. On a joué la parodie de la parfaite petite famille. Le soir, je mettais une jolie robe, je lissais mes cheveux et je mettais la table. On mangeait ensemble et on te regardait froncer tes sourcils et penser à quelle bêtise de bébé tu ferais dès qu'on aurait le dos tourné. Et puis, ton père a recommencé avec ses déplacements, il ne rentrait que le week-end. Il était toujours pareil, léger, heureux, détendu. On parlait des heures, on se foutait du monde et je ne voyais pas que le monde se foutait de moi.

- Tu étais amoureuse ?

- J'étais amoureuse.

- Ça craint.

- Grave. Enfin, non. Tu sais, j'étais tellement heureuse.

- Et puis il est parti.

Il la sent la rage monter, agripper sa gorge, tout saccager. Ils partent toujours. Il est parti. Et sa mère s'est retrouvée dans un appartement miteux avec deux enfants à jongler entre plusieurs travail et obsédés sexuels, pendant que monsieur se nourrissait d'ambroisie et de nectar.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je l'ai foutu à la porte.

- Tu as foutu un dieu à la porte ?

- Oh ça va, il est dieu des vagabonds, il pouvait retourner vagabonder dehors. On va pas le plaindre non plus.

- Moi, j'aurais dit un truc pareil, il nous aurait balancé des éclairs de l'Olympe.

- Mon petit, je suis bien plus effrayante que toi. C'était peu après la naissance de Connor, tu avais quoi, deux ans ? Je devenais folle. Je ne savais pas ce que ton père faisait comme travail mais il venait toujours avec les mains pleines d'argent. Je ne comprenais pas d'où ça venait. Je refaisais les mêmes cauchemars que pendant ma fugue, les policiers venaient et l'embarquaient. Et ils vous prenaient avec eux. C'était atroce. Avant, je n'avais que moi à perde et je ne savais pas où j'étais. Mais maintenant que je vous avais tous les deux, je ne voulais plus jamais, jamais, jamais vivre sans vous. Tu sais, c'est un cadeau à double tranchants que m'a fait ton père. En me sortant de la rue et en m'offrant une vie de femme honnête, il m'a appris des valeurs que j'avais toujours négligé. Il m'a fait prendre conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, d'adrénaline et de vol à l'étalage. Or, en y repensant, étant divinité des voleurs et des truands, en faisant de moi une femme respectable, on se quittait à jamais. Un soir, il est rentré, avec son sourire à vingt mille dollars, la même somme dans les mains, ses grands yeux bleus, sa cicatrice sur le menton et son allure de dieu grec, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit de dégager. J'ai ajouté : _Non, tu sais quoi, mieux je me casse. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Toi et tes activités, je ne vous veux pas à moins d'un kilomètre de mes enfants. Tu prends ton fric et tu quittes la ville, tu quittes l'état. Je veux pas savoir que ce que tu fais, parce que si un jour on vient m'interroger, j'aurais pas à mentir pour te sauver. Alors on fait ça, moi je vais pas voir les flics et toi tu t'approches plus jamais de mes mômes et moi. _Il m'a regardé avec tant de tristesse dans les yeux , il avait l'air d'avoir trois mille ans, et puis il a souri. Il a posé l'argent sur la table, t'as serré dans ses bras, une fois, deux fois, j'ai cru qu'il ne te lâcherait pas, il a embrassé Connor sur le front et il est parti. Deux heures plus tard, on était dans un motel à l'autre bout de l'état.

Elle a l'air vidée. Comme si de raconter tout cela ça l'a désincarnée. Pourtant, il y a cinq minutes, quand elle disait danser avec Hermès, elle avait l'air si jeune, si heureuse.

- Il aurait pu te dire qu'il était un dieu et te garder auprès de lui plus longtemps.

- Après ce qui était arrivé à May ? Je ne suis même pas sure que ton père dise à ses nouvelles conquêtes qui il est vraiment, encore aujourd'hui. Ça l'a traumatisé cette histoire. Et puis, tu sais, prendre l'argent qu'il a laissé c'est la dernière chose irréfléchie que j'ai faite. C'est ce que je te disais, je n'étais plus sous sa bénédiction. J'avais grandi avec lui, mais séparément.

-Maman.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons ! Connor et toi vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Vous êtes la seule bonne chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Avec Hermès, bien sur.

- Justement, je suis désolé d'être parti avec Connor cette nuit là. Tu as du tellement... et tant... Enfin... Je ne m'étais jamais excusé, mais...

Il se souvient, il a des flash. Les monstres qui venaient de plus en plus souvent. Maman qui ne les voyait pas. Maman qui les emmène chez un psy. C'est une cyclope. Puis une autre. C'est un lynx. Maman qui renonce aux psys. Maman qui les regarde avec déception et incompréhension. Les parents qui les regardent avec appréhension. Le monstre de trop. La fuite en pleine nuit. La marche jusqu'à Long Island. Le satyre qui les protège. La main de Connor dans la sienne. Fermement accrochée. L'appel à maman. Être un demi-dieu. Voir maman dans l'Iris message. Le visage plein de larmes. La voix qui tremble. C'est maman mais on ne dirait pas maman. Maman qui ne parle pas. La voir venir jusqu'aux limites magiques de la colonie pour leur déposer leurs affaires. Maman qui a du manqué deux jours de travail. Maman comment tu vas manger ? S_ois sage, Travis, prends soin de ton petit frère et fais plein de bêtises_. L'arrivée de Katie. Le soulagement. Noël avec maman. Le silence. Et puis la tape sur la tête. Maman est redevenue maman. Maman est toujours en colère et le sera toujours.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'excuserais jamais. Mais surtout je ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez différents. J'en ai tellement voulu à ma mère de ne pas me croire enfant, quand on me faisait, enfin, ces horribles choses. Et moi, je n'ai pas cru mes propres enfants. J'aurais dû vous protéger. Savoir que vous ne mentiez pas. Pas à moi.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

- J'aurais dû. Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais moi je vous aimais, je vous aime tellement. Tu ne devais rien comprendre et Connor... Je...

- Connor ? C'est pas le plus futé de la famille, hein. Donc bon, comprendre des trucs. Tant que tu lui donnes des gâteaux, tout va bien.

- Arrête de parler de ton frère comme ça, en plus il a augmenté ses prix. Si tu savais combien de pots de beurre de cacahouètes ça m'a couté pour obtenir le prénom de Katie et savoir qui était sa mère, tu serais choqué !

- Mais attends une minute, ça veut dire que Connor n'est pas le premier à t'avoir dit que j'avais embrassé Katie ?

- Je le savais ! Tu l'as embrassé ! Connor n'a pas voulu me le confirmer ! Je le savais. Je lui ai bien dit que j'avais pas perdu la main.

- A qui maman ? Tu me fais peur. Qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Bah ton père, évidemment !

- Papa ?"

Mais qu'est ce que son père peut bien avoir à faire avec sa vie sentimentale ? En avoir à faire. Sincèrement. Maman ne répondra pas, elle est déjà loin.

* * *

_Elle n'en peut plus, elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant elle a l'habitude de la fournaise de la cuisine, des clients aux mains baladeuses, de l'exigence de son boss, pour chacun elle a un mot malin et une baffe à porter de main. Mais ce soir elle n'arrive plus à respirer, de sa poitrine imposante à la courbe de ses hanches, elles se sent enfermée, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. L'angoisse la prend à la gorge. Elle a fait ce rêve atroce. Connor et Travis. Ils sont en danger, elle le sait, elle le sent. Cet ouragan qui bouleverse les États-Unis, il va s'en prendre à eux. Ne lui demandez pas comment, mais elle le sait. Elle est leur mère, après tout. Elle a fait ce cauchemar horrible. Ils se battaient dans les rues de Manhattan contre des formes floues. Ils explosaient de rire, déments, à chaque fois qu'une des ombres explosaient. Puis tout d'un coup, Connor est tombé, son t-shirt imbibé de sang. Elle sentait le froid le prendre, son tout petit. Il a toujours eu trop chaud, mais là elle le sait, si elle pouvait le toucher, il serait glacé. Travis était au dessus de lui, pendant qu'une fille éloignait les ombres en appelant à l'aide. "Connor, Connor reste avec moi, voilà, reste avec moi. Katie va appeler un enfant d'Apollon, ils vont te ramener du nectar, tout va aller bien. Ce n'est rien. Connor. Reste avec moi. Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Reste là." Travis plaque ses mains sur la blessure, ne prend pas la peine de chasser ses larmes, Connor se fend d'un sourire. Pas le dernier, je vous en prie, pas le dernier. **Hermès, pas mon fils**. "Travis, tu es juste jaloux parce que je vais aller aux Champs Élysée avant toi, je vais te voler la meilleur place. Tu vas mourir au fond de ton lit alors que je serais mort en guerrier. Les filles vont m'adorer." Travis soupire : "Si tu as besoin de ça pour que les filles t'adorent, c'est que tu es une cause perdue. Un gosse perdu, comme dirait maman." Un éclair traverse leurs regards bleu, si similaire. Connor reprend : "Maman. Maman va trop te tuer si tu me laisse me faire tuer. Elle va te tuer tellement fort que tu vas mourir. Tu seras le pire héros de la terre, tuer par sa mère." Travis acquiesce inquiet : "Raison de plus pour ne pas crever espèce d'enfoiré. Will arrive. Il va te soigner." Connor rigole, mais la douleur le reprend, il n'y arrive plus : "Tu vas laisser Will Solace me soigner ? Tu sais que ça voudra dire qu'il m'a sauvé et que ça sera lui le héros aux yeux de Katie !" Travis regarde derrière lui sans lâcher la pression sur l'abdomen de son petit frère. Katie. Grande. Châtain clair. Regard bleu ciel. Très maigre. Visage rond. Bouche en cœur. Fossette sur le menton. Choix acceptable. Mais Travis, elle le sent, voit plus que ça. Il hausse les épaules : "Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de Katie Gardner. Tant qu'elle se fait pas tuer. Avec qui elle sort, c'est pas mes affaires. Toi, par contre, si." Will arrive à ce moment. Alexa n'est pas rassurée, ce jeune homme à le visage rempli de cicatrices, s'il ne peut pas se soigner lui même, il ne pourra pas soigner son fils. Après ça elle s'est réveillée, elle ne s'est pas rendormie. Elle ne se rendormira sans doute jamais. Pas avant de savoir comment vont ses enfants. Elle a tenu à venir travailler aujourd'hui parce qu'elle veut les emmener en vacance quand ils rentreront à noël. Elle doit économiser. S'ils rentrent. Elle doit travailler, essayer d'oublier. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien leur est arrivé. Tout va bien aller. Elle doit respirer. Juste respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle n'y arrive pas. Une main chaude se pose sur son épaule._

_Hermès. _

_Il a eu le bon gout de prendre un age similaire au sien, comme si le jeune homme de vingt ans avait fait place un bel homme de bientôt quarante. Comme s'il était un ex comme les autres. Refaisant surface. Elle a toujours l'air d'avoir quinze ans à coté de lui, dans son uniforme de serveuse, la bouche seulement de maquillée, ses cheveux lâchés. On dirait une gamine. Comment il disait ? **Une baby doll**. _

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir Alexa ! Tu es sublime, comme toujours._

_- Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous de ce que tu me veux, en fait. Rentre sur ta montagne._

_Elle ne le regarde plus et va préparer les petits pains pour faire les sandwichs du service de soir. Mais elle sent son sourire dans son dos. Elle pourrait désarçonner n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Il ne bouge pas. Il reste là à sourire. Elle va le gifler._

_- Tu vas vraiment rester là à me regarder ? Si tu veux me parler, rends toi utile, je sais pas moi, marie les ketchup, apporte moi la salade. Cette pièce a déjà assez de colonnes, t'as pas besoin de soutenir les murs._

_Elle marmonne quelque chose sur les hommes et leur inutilité pendant qu'il retrousse les manches de sa chemise en lin et se met au travail en riant._

_- Tu n'as pas bien dormi n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oh tu sais, on n'a pas tous la chance de dormir sur un lit de nuages, mais ça va merci, mon sommeil se porte mieux depuis que je ne suis plus obligée de dormir dans des voitures. _

_- A la bonheur. Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas ?_

_- Pourquoi tu es aussi nul en mariage de ketchup? Je voulais le faire, mais tu sais, vu que t'es une sorte de relique grec avec des supers pouvoirs et tout, j'avais pas envie que tu le prennes mal et me carbonise._

_- Et tu penses que je vais mieux prendre le fait que tu me traites de relique._

_Elle écarte les bras dans un geste dramatique et rejette sa longue chevelure brune en arrière, ferme les yeux et puis sourit._

_- Tu vois, je n'ai pas été foudroyée, ça a donc l'air de passer._

_- Tu me fais rire. Mais toi tu n'as pas trop envie de plaisanter, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas s'ils sont encore en vie._

_Elle perd son sourire. Il regretterait presque d'avoir introduit le sujet. Il aurait pu rester là à l'écouter le chambrer toute la journée. S'il est un peu brutal, c'est pour lui aussi, pour ne pas se laisser tenter à trop rester, il a des milliers de choses à faire – comme toujours. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il a beaucoup de choses à lui dire._

_- Ce que j'ai vu hier, c'était réel ? Est-ce que je commence à voir des trucs de votre monde ? Tu sais comme... Connor, mon Dieu, Connor, est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

_- Oui. Non. Oui. _

_- C'est normal, c'est mon fils. Ce n'est pas comme si un coup de griffe allait le tuer. Toujours su que ce gamin allait mourir au volant d'une voiture volée à l'age de 85 ans. Je n'envisage pas son futur autrement. Merci d'être venu me rassurer, mais tu fais un terrible travail, tu peux t'en aller._

_Il la met mal à l'aise. Elle n'aime pas son sourire. Il est trop charmeur. Elle n'aime pas ça. _

_- Je t'ai envoyé cette vision pour autre chose en fait..._

_- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé une vision de mon fils aux portes de la mort ? Tu veux que je te tue ?_

_- Tu peux toujours essayer, ça ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié avec papa, j'étais toujours immortel._

_- Oui, mais mes fils non. Alors la prochaine fois tu bouges tes jolies petites fesses de Dieu, mon chéri, et ta guerre tu vas la faire tout seul. Je t'ai pas donné deux enfants pour que tu m'en fasses de la chair à canon._

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas mener vos batailles tout seuls. Quels grandes divinités vous faites !_

_Le ciel est déchiré par les orages. Hermès les regarde inquiet. _

_- Alexa, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Ma famille n'a pas le même amour pour l'insolence que moi._

_Elle le fixe, les yeux vides, hausse les épaules._

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre, de toute manière ?_

_- Mes fils. _

_- Tes fils. Ils se sont battus pour toi hier, ils ont failli mourir pour toi, ils t'ont rejoins toi. Je ne vois pas très bien à quoi une mère mortelle leur sert. _

_- Dis ça à Travis, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te servir. _

_Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à la mention de son ainé. Il va rentrer. Ils vont rentrer. Elle le savait tout va bien se passer. Hermès, lui, ne sourit plus. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne, un instant. Il la regarde comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, puis elle murmure :_

_- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as perdu ?_

_- Luke._

_- Le fils de May ?_

_- Après tout ce temps tu te rappelles toujours de son prénom ?_

_- Quand on est une fille qui sert à rebondir, on se souvient toujours du prénom de celle qui a fait tomber._

_- Tu penses que c'est tout ce que tu étais ?_

_- Tu arrives dix sept ans trop tard pour me faire de grandes déclarations fumantes. J'appréciais que tu ne le fasses pas avant, ne commence pas aujourd'hui. Merci._

_- Je n'avais jamais eu deux enfants avec une mortelle avant toi, tu le sais ?_

_- Oh, tu m'en vois flattée. C'était une telle joie d'élever deux enfants hyperactifs, voleurs, avec le pouvoir d'enjôler tout le monde, manipulateurs et perturbateurs toute seule. Une bénédiction !_

_- C'est toi qui m'a jeté !_

_- Comme si tu allais resté ! De toute façon, je n'étais pas ironique. C'était une joie. Aussi nul que tu sois, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !_

_Elle a dit ça en criant, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle espère que son patron ne va pas venir voir ce qui se passe. Elle n'a pas envie d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi un sosie de Brad Pitt est entrain de préparer des hamburgers avec elle._

_- Tu aurais pu te remarier. Refaire ta vie._

_- Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais déjà une vie. Tu ne l'as pas ruinée, tu ne ruines pas forcement la vie des gens._

_- Tu peux aller dire ça à Luke, s'il te plait ?_

_- Il est mort tué par quelqu'un de votre camps ?_

_- Non, au dernier moment, il s'est sacrifié. _

_- Tu le savais n'est ce pas, qu'il le ferait, tu le savais ?_

_- Comment peux tu en être aussi sure ?_

_- Je le sais c'est tout. Si tu avais pensé qu'il ne le ferait pas, tu l'aurais sauvé. Tu l'aurais piégé avec une voiture volée et tu l'aurais remis sur les rails. C'est quelque chose que tu fais. _

_- Déjà quand je t'ai rencontré, je savais comment il allait terminer, tu vois, tout savoir de ses enfants, ce n'est pas toujours bon. Ce tout petit. J'ai dû l'abandonner, parce que je savais ce qu'il allait donner. Sa vie. Pour nous tous, après ce qu'on a fait à sa mère, à Thalia et même à Percy, tiens. Je ne sais même pas où il a pu puiser tout son honneur. J'ai pensé, que peut-être, il aurait dû tous nous laisser brûler._

_- Je crois que ça vous dépassait un peu ? Si j'ai bien compris ce que Connor m'a expliqué, si Luke et Cronos avaient gagné, c'est toute l'humanité qui aurait été éradiquée. Il a peut être réalisé que ça n'en valait pas la peine._

_- Il est mort en pensant que je ne l'aimais pas. _

_Il a dit ça comme si c'était pire que tout, pire que le monde en flamme, que de combattre un ouragan, que d'avoir des fils qui mouraient, comme si crever sans amour, c'était pire que tout. Il fait ses trois mille ans. Tout pile._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un gros bébé !_

_- Je te demande pardon ? _

_- T'es pas sensé avoir des chaussures qui volent et qui te permettent d'aller partout où tu veux ? J'ai vu Hercule, tu peux faire ça._

_- Tu as vu quoi ?_

_- Oh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'argent pour aller à l'université, on prend la culture d'où elle vient. Remarque, t'avais des lunettes dans le dessin animé, c'était peut-être pas fidèle. Mais si tu peux descendre aux enfers et aller dire à ce gosse que son père l'aime, fais le. Arrête de venir te morfondre auprès de tes ex amantes, c'est pas du tout viril. En plus, tu en as tellement que tu n'auras juste pas le temps. Enfin, même si je comprends toujours pas le délire d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps, ça se trouve tu es entrain de faire une petite soeur à Luke quelque part pendant que tu me parles !_

_Il explose de rire. Elle sent dans son regard qu'il est venu pour ça. Elle l'a toujours fait rire. Puis il redevient sérieux._

_- Et s'il ne veut pas me voir, me parler, m'écouter ?_

_- Tu attends._

_- Mais j'ai..._

_- Plein de choses à faire ? Tu as laissé ce gosse vingt et un ans. Tu peux lui accorder du temps._

_- Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison._

_- Merci, dis ça à tes fils, s'il te plait._

_- C'est aussi pour eux que je suis ici._

_- Tu m'as dit que Connor allait bien !_

_- Bien sur qu'il va bien, je suis venu pour Travis, en fait._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

_Elle demande ça distraitement en remplissant le pot de moutarde._

_- Il est amoureux._

_Elle a pressé le pot tellement fort que toute la moutarde a aspergé Hermès. Elle se rend compte du ridicule de la situation. L'un des douze dieux de l'Olympe est dans une cuisine miteuse à l'aider à préparer des hamburgers rassis juste pour lui parler de la vie sentimentale d'un gosse de dix huit ans._

_- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es là pour ça ?_

_Il essuie la moutarde nonchalamment en souriant._

_- J'ai perdu un fils hier. Avant de mourir, il a regardé une fille dans les yeux et il lui a demandé si elle l'aimait. Elle a répondu que non, pas comme ça. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle non plus. Il l'a compris à ce moment. Il aurait juste voulu l'être. Il l'a été une fois, mais on lui a enlevé. Et même dans les enfers il ne pourra pas la retrouver. Et d'un autre coté j'ai Travis. Cet idiot est amoureux et ne fera rien. Alors que lui il pourrait vivre._

_- Tu n'as jamais eu dix-huit ans, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être effrayé de se faire rejeter._

_- Ce n'est pas ça. Il sait au fond qu'elle l'aime tout autant. Il ne veut juste pas accepté qu'il est amoureux d'elle._

_- Encore une fois, visiblement, tu n'as jamais eu dix-huit ans._

_- Je t'en prie, j'ai dix-huit ans depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais lui c'est différent. Il ne veut pas être amoureux à cause de toi._

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Tu lui as tellement répété que c'était une perte de temps, que c'est ce qui empêchait toujours le héros de sauver le monde, qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes, comme l'amitié, la fraternité, la loyauté, qu'il a finit par te croire. _

_- Et alors, ce n'est pas faux, c'est des valeurs tout aussi importantes !_

_- Puis il a vu comment les garçons te regardent, de tout age, ça le dégoute. Pour lui c'est ça l'amour et il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ça. Hier, en pleine bataille, il a cru qu'il allait mourir alors il a pris le visage de cette fichue fille de Déméter et il l'a embrassé. On aurait dit qu'il allait jamais la lâcher. Elle lui a murmuré qu'elle l'aimait. Puis il l'a regardé, on aurait cru qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait. Il lui a fait un clin d'œil et est parti en courant couper en deux un cyclope qui terrorisait les passants. J'ai compris que c'était tout, pour lui c'était terminé. Il ne voulait pas plus s'impliquer. Il l'aime mais il ne veut pas se mouiller. Parfois, je te jure, je me dis qu'il est trop sérieux et réfléchi pour être mon fils._

_- Oui c'est ça et la minute d'après, il vole une voiture, embrasse une fille tout en lui mettant du chewing-gum dans les cheveux et décide de faire le tour du monde, du coup tu te dis que c'est bien ton gamin._

_- C'est à peu près ça. _

_- Très bien, très bien. Je lui dirais que l'amour c'est bien, c'est cool, on s'éclate, on a bon teint, tout ce que tu veux. J'ai envie d'avoir des petits enfants un jour. Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que ce gamin ne m'écoute que quand je suis amère, d'ailleurs. Et ne dis pas que je suis toujours amère !_

_- Sinon quoi, tu m'attaques avec le ketchup ?_

_- C'est une possibilité._

_- Tu sais que tu vas devoir lui parler de nous deux._

_- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?_

_- Parce que je sais que j'en suis incapable._

_- Tu es pas sensé être sans limites, sans peurs, sans faiblesses et tout ça ?_

_- Ouais mais je ne suis pas sans cervelle. Ce gosse ne m'écoutera pas. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir les enfants les plus indisciplinés de l'Olympe. Poséidon se plaint de la fougue de Percy, mais les miens pour capter leur attention plus de deux minutes, tu dois t'accrocher._

_- Pauvre petite divinité._

_D'un coup de main magique il fait apparaitre une cinquantaine d'hamburgers sur la table. Elle sait que ça veut dire qu'il va bientôt partir._

_- Tu vas le faire ? Tu vas lui parler ?_

_- Tu sais bien que oui, je n'ai jamais rien su te refuser._

_- C'est un bon petit. Ce sont des bons petits. _

_- Merci. C'est les miens._

_- On est pas obligé de se les approprier, on peut dire que c'est les nôtres. _

_- Excuse-moi, mais quand il t'arrive quelque chose de magnifique dans la vie, tu as juste envie que ça arrive qu'à toi. Tu n'as pas envie de partager._

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis content que tu ne te sois jamais remariée._

_Elle fuit son regard. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher. Il adore l'embarrasser, il adorerait l'embrasser, mais il sait qu'elle le repousserait. Il ne doit pas tout gâcher, pour Travis. Ce gamin a intérêt à faire de grandes choses, je vous jure._

_- Hermès, attends. Je... Mon Dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je veux faire ça. Je sais que Travis n'ira pas, il ne voudra pas. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Mais si Connor veut aller à l'université est-ce que tu pourras l'aider ?_

_- Tu veux dire à faire ses devoirs ?_

_- Non. A payer les frais d'inscription. Il a toujours été bon, malgré sa dyslexie et le temps passé à la colonie, il a réussi à être diplômé avec deux ans d'avance. Je crois qu'il aimerait y aller, mais comme il sait que je ne peux pas payer, il n'ose pas demander._

_Elle s'est arrêté de parler, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et replace une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille. Il sait combien ça lui coute de demander de l'aide, surtout ça, surtout à lui._

_- Oui, bien sur, j'ai un fond pour ce genre de choses._

_- Un fond ?_

_- J'ai un droit de prélèvement sur tout l'argent volé dans le monde. Je payerais._

_- Je savais que j'avais raison et que tout cet argent était de l'argent volé !_

_Elle le pointe du doigt, accusatrice. Puis se reprend. Il faut penser aux enfants. Connor, c'est réglé. Reste Travis. Comment elle va pouvoir lui raconter tout ça ? Elle n'a pas vu Hermès se glisser derrière elle, il dépose un baiser sur la joue, tout doucement. Elle se sent rougir._

_- Merci._

_- De quoi ?_

_- D'être toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi folle, toujours aussi forte, d'aussi bien t'occuper de nos enfants, de m'avoir écouté, de te souvenir de May, de m'avoir aidé. Merci._

_- Juste un instant._

_- Oui ?_

_- Cette May, elle a perdu son unique enfant, elle n'avait pas de parents ?_

_- Non._

_- On ira la voir avec les petits, si elle n'habite pas trop loin._

_- Tu sais, elle est..._

_- Folle ? Et alors moi aussi, tu l'as dit toi même. Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est tombé amoureuse de toi._

_- Merci._

_- Prend soin de toi, mon chéri._

_- C'est moi qui devrait dire ça, je suis l'immortel aux supers pouvoirs, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de prendre soin de moi._

_- J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi."_

_Elle a fermé ses yeux et il n'était plus là. Travis était amoureux. Connor était en vie. Tout allait au mieux._

* * *

Travis la secoue un peu. Elle a l'air de sortir de sa transe. Il se demande à quoi elle pensait.

"Tu sais, mon petit, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de ton père et je crois qu'à sa manière à lui, il m'aimait.

- Ça ne vous a pas sauvé.

- C'est vrai. Mais ça nous a rendu heureux.

- Tu étais heureuse avec papa ?

- Bien sur. Surtout quand vous êtes arrivés ton frère et toi. Il y a tellement de lui en vous que c'est comme s'il était resté pour toujours avec moi. Quand je vous vois, je vois tout l'amour que j'avais.

- Et ça ne te rend pas triste ?

- Pourquoi ça me rendrait triste ? Mes fils sont des héros et en plus ils mangent des légumes. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison d'être triste.

- Tu ne te dis pas que si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de papa, tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, te marier avec un homme que tu appréciais, avoir une douche qui fonctionne tout le temps, trois bons repas par jour, des extras, des sorties au cinéma, des vacances à la plage, je ne sais pas moi. Une vraie vie. Pas trois jobs et un petit appartement.

- Écoute moi bien, mon petit. Tout ce que je fais pour ton frère et toi ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est être une mère. Si tu veux me mettre en colère, si tu veux me rendre triste, alors demande moi de me justifier. Pour moi, le bonheur, c'est ça, parler avec toi. Mais en un sens tu as raison, j'aurais peut-être pu être plus heureuse si j'avais pu vous avoir ton petit frère et toi avec en prime un compagnon dont j'aurais été amoureuse. Le ciel ne m'a pas donné cette chance, mais il m'avait déjà assez gâté avec vous deux.

Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Comme quand il était enfant. Elle n'a pas grandi. Il a l'air d'un géant. Ça ne les dérange pas.

- Donc... papa t'a parlé de Katie ?

- Mouais, je l'ai vu aussi. Joli brin de fille. Un peu maigrichonne. Elle a l'air d'avoir une bouche encore plus pulpeuse que la tienne, je ne sais pas quel genre d'enfants vous allez nous faire. J'aurais dû demander à ton père de voir ça avec Apollon. Ils vont avoir des bouches tellement immenses qu'on pourra enfoncer des ballons de rugby dedans. Il faudra que je demande à Connor d'essayer, tu vois moi, en tant que grand mère, bien sur je ne pourrais pas.

- Je ne sors même pas avec elle, je l'ai juste embrassé, heu, quelques fois, j'ai pas encore passé la seconde base, tu pourrais éviter de parler d'enfant, s'il te plait ?

- Si ça te plait à toi. Mais bon maintenant que tu sais que l'amour c'est méga-cool et tout tu vas te lancer ?

Il la regarde incrédule.

- Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler de ça.

- C'est dommage, je suis la seule avec qui tu peux en parler !

- Alors on n'en parle pas.

- C'est ça oui. Allonge.

- Ok. Si je me lance et que j'ai envie de tenter un truc, comment je sais qu'elle va pas me rembarrer ?

- Déjà elle a accepté de t'embrasser et elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait...

- Elle croyait que j'allais mourir, c'était je sais pas, de la charité !

- C'est ça oui et moi je suis Angelina Jolie.

- Tu sais que tu lui ressembles un peu ? En modèle de poche. Plus petite et plus large.

- T'as beau être un héros de l'Olympe, je peux toujours t'étrangler, gamin. Bah voilà ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas en roulant des mécaniques, ambiance, hello, je suis un demi-dieu et un héros, tu veux aller prendre un verre ?

- Très bonne idée maman, sauf, que pour elle y a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est juste son quotidien. Des demi-dieux. Des héros. J'ai même vu Apollon la draguer à la soirée de victoire, c'est dire.

- C'était qui sa mère à Apollon déjà ?

- Léto. Déesse de la modestie, de l'accouchement et des mères.

- Ah ouais, je l'aime bien elle. Elle est cool.

- Heu, d'accord.

- Tu serais pas aussi dubitatif si tu te souvenais de la taille de la tête de Connor à sa naissance. Elle m'a rendu un grand service ta déesse en me faisant pas mourir de douleurs. Juste, toi tu es demi-dieu et demi-Alatir. Tu as peut-être la vitesse, la beauté et les dons de ton père mais tu as mon charme. Personne ne résiste à un Alatir. Il te suffit de sourire et de lui rappeler qui tu es, de te rappeler qui tu es.

- Je ne sais même pas où elle habite, elle a quitté la colonie.

- Alors retrouve là, ton père, il m'a bien trouvé alors que j'étais perdue à moi même."


	2. Percy Jackson

**Bonsoir !**

**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, merci de me soutenir dans ce projet, vous me donnez vraiment envie d'écrire. **

**Je vous laisse avec Sally et Percy. Si personne ne me demande autre chose, je pense écrire sur Silena au prochain chapitre !**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Ps : L'action se passe après La bataille du labyrinthe. A la fin, vous trouverez hum un assez gros spoiler sur La marque d'Athéna. Donc au pire, ne lisez pas ce qu'il y a après la fin du dialogue, je vous aurais prévenu !  
**

**- AL**

* * *

"Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai rencontré ton père.

Sa mère avait eu tout d'un coup l'air absent. C'était étrange de voir Sally Jackson avoir l'air absent. Si on lui avait demandé un mot, juste un mot, pour définir sa mère il aurait dit : présente. Présente. Sally Jackson était omniprésente. Au fond, c'était elle la vraie héroïne, elle arrivait à tout faire et à être partout en même temps. Comme les douze de l'olympe. Mieux que les douze de l'olympe. Mieux que tout.

- C'était à Montauk, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, au port de pêche à deux pas de l'océan. C'était mon endroit préféré au monde à l'époque. J'adorais m'y promener en fin d'après midi, j'avais l'impression d'être une jeune fille normale, je me mêlais à la foule, je me sentais à ma place.

Il lui sourit. Mais ce n'est pas tant à elle qu'il pense, plutôt à son père, il découvre, non surpris, que comme lui Poséidon aime mener ses plus grandes batailles dans son élément : l'océan. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait demandé à sa mère de lui raconter leur histoire, mais maintenant il comprend, il ne voulait pas juste passer le temps, mais apprendre à les connaitre tout les deux. En même temps.

- Tu venais d'avoir vingt et un ans ! Je suis sur que tu étais de sortie tous les soirs. Tu devais être la plus belle, tout le monde devait vouloir t'inviter.

Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux en rougissant. Elle sait qu'il a dit ça pour lui faire plaisir, il le sent. Il le pensait. Maman devait être la plus belle. Pour le reste, il le sait, elle n'a jamais su s'adapter nulle part. Comme lui.

- Non je n'étais pas invitée aux fêtes, je ne devais pas être assez drôle. Et puis, tu sais, je n'avais pas trop le cœur à la fête. Si je sortais c'était aussi pour me changer les idées. Je ne voulais pas forcément rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais juste les voir. Il m'a toujours semblé que si je pouvais voir le bonheur des autres, alors tout irait bien. Tout ira au mieux, tant qu'il y aura des gens heureux. C'est quelque chose que je me répétais souvent à l'époque. Sourire à quelqu'un me permettait d'illuminer une journée.

Elle a dit_ illuminer _comme si elle voulait dire _survivre_. Il sait qu'elle venait de perdre son oncle Rich qui l'avait élevé. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé de ce qu'elle a ressenti à l'époque et il sait qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Elle est comme ça sa mère, elle ne parle que des jolies choses. C'est ce qui la rend si belle. A chaque fois qu'il pense à elle, à sa vie, perdre ses parents enfant, devoir quitter l'école qu'elle adorait pour s'occuper de son oncle malade, voir son oncle mourir, devoir enchainer des petits emplois, être seule, il sent une colère sourde lui déchirer les entrailles. Il ne supportera jamais l'injustice. Et la vie de sa mère était tellement injuste. Il sonne comme un enfant. C'est ce qu'il restera toujours, son enfant. Ils diront que c'était le plus grand. Ils diront qu'il était le tueur de titan. Ils diront qu'il était le maitre de l'océan. Ils diront que face à lui tout opposant était insignifiant. Mais lui c'est ce qu'il fera écrire sur sa tombe c'est "Sally Jackson était ma maman". Il restera toujours son enfant.

- C'est en te promenant sur la baie que tu t'es faite repérée par Poséidon ?

- J'adore comment tu dis ça ! On dirait que j'ai été repérée par un photographe de mode pour participer au casting de Top Model USA.

Voilà quelque chose que beaucoup de gens ne soupçonneraient pas chez sa mère : son sens de l'image. Percy tenait d'elle assurément. Annabeth lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas les trois quart des références qu'il utilisait dans ses combats et qu'elle comprenait encore moins comment elles pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit aussi facilement. Il avait haussé les épaules et lui avait souri en pensant à sa maman qui sentait bon le chocolat et la bonne repartie.

- Tyra aurait trouvé que tu manquais d'attitude. Tu es trop gentille.

- C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, parce qu'en fait c'est moi qui ai repéré ton père et j'ai été tout sauf gentille.

Il a failli casser l'assiette qu'elle lui avait tendu sous l'effet de surprise. Il avait entendu des histoires à la colonie et c'était toujours l'immortel qui chassait la mortelle. Non l'inverse. Peut-être dans les anciens temps, mais plus maintenant. Surtout pas sa timide maman. Avec sa hantise de déranger, son impression d'être toujours de coté, de trop, elle n'aurait jamais appelé un des trois consciemment.

- Ok, maintenant, tu as toute mon attention.

- Il faudrait que je donne la technique à tes professeurs. Fais attention à bien essuyer les assiettes, mon chéri ! Oui, voilà, comme ça. Donc, je te disais, je n'ai pas été des plus aimables avec ton père la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. J'étais bouleversée. Non pas que ce soit une excuse ! On n'a jamais d'excuse pour être désagréable. Il n'y était pour rien en plus. Il n'aurait pas pu aider. En fait si, étant qui il était il aurait pu aider, mais comme je ne savais pas qu'il était, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait aider. Mais en fait il aidait, sans avoir l'air d'aider. Tu vois l'idée c'est...

Sa mère a toujours eu cette tendance à parler vite et beaucoup quand elle est stressée. Elle ne va pas s'arrêter.

- ... et puis de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas attaqué sans raison. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que je l'ai attaqué ? En fait c'est juste que...

- Ici l'océan, allo maman ?

- Oh pardon, mon Percy chéri. Tu sais comment parfois je peux me perdre. Il vaut mieux que je te raconte ça étape par étape. J'étais au port donc et je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti une telle vague d'amour pour l'océan, j'avais l'impression de tout voir, sa lumière, ses habitants, sa vie. Il était sublime. J'avais l'impression que c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. J'ai vu l'océan comme tu dois le voir tout le temps. Et là, les pécheurs ont sortis un animal énorme. Ils étaient excités par leur prise. Ils vantaient son poids, la rigidité de ses écailles, la bonne mine, l'absence de maladie. J'ai compris qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce que je voyais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas ce que la brume les faisait voir. A l'intérieur de leur filet se débattait la bête la plus magnifique au monde. Un hippocampe à corne. Pas un hippocampe comme les autres, mais un vrai cheval des mers avec un torse de cheval multicolore et une longue queue de poisson d'un bleu profond et entre ses deux yeux verts sans pupille, une corne d'une beauté infinie. Elle était de tout les bleus du monde. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de les entendre, j'ai compris ce qu'ils allaient lui faire, ils allaient le tuer. Personne ne semblait voir la scène comme je la voyais. Personne ne s'y intéressait. A part cet homme à coté de moi. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, très brun, une barbe de trois jours, la peau bronzé des surfeurs de Californie, pourtant il n'avait rien d'un jeune surfeur de la cote est, une telle force se dégageait de lui, quand j'ai croisé son regard vert profond, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire anéantir par sa puissance. J'ai su. Il était cet océan brillant. Tout de suite j'ai su. Il n'était pas humain, il était au delà. Mais ce que j'ai surtout su c'est qu'il voyait ce que je voyais et qu'il ne faisait rien.

- Tu as vu une licorne-hippocampe, chose que moi je n'ai jamais vu et dont je n'ai même jamais entendu parler, déjà je suis jaloux. Je te préviens quand tu auras fini cette histoire, il va falloir que tu me fasses un dessin très précis. J'irais cogner aux portes du palais de papa avec comme un avis de recherche. Ensuite, on martyrisait une créature mythique des sept mers et papa ne faisait rien ?

- Absolument rien ! J'étais tellement en colère. Je crois que j'en avais marre de voir toutes les jolies choses mourir.

Elle a dit ça en souriant, comme si elle voulait dire_ merci, maintenant, c'est passé, je me sens mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi voyons_. Sally, si présente, si discrète. Percy, lui, comprend pourquoi Poséidon a voulu lui rendre tout son crédit.

- Comme je te comprends...

- Oh ne sois pas amer, mon cœur. Je n'aurais pas dû l'être, j'étais entrain de rencontrer ton père. Je me souviens tellement bien. Je ne me suis pas laissée démonter par son regard. Je me suis avancée et je me suis mise là, comme ça, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, prends une fourchette que tu viens d'essuyer pour faire le trident, tu a ses yeux ça sera parfait. Oui voilà, comme ça, je l'ai regardé et je lui ai murmuré d'une voix assassine, arrête de sourire reste dans le personnage, je peux faire une voix assassine. Je lui ai dit : _Vous, là, avec le trident ! Vous vous la jouez dieu de la mer et vous ne faites rien ! C'est bien joli de se promener sur la plage avec une fourchette à trois dent et de regarder nostalgiquement l'océan, mais faut se battre pour ce qu'on trouve beau ! Vous allez pas la sauver cette bestiole ! Arg, je ne supporte pas les lâches comme vous ! Vous êtes plus fort qu'eux, vous pouvez leur parler. Ils vous écouteront. J'en suis sur. Allez l'aider !_.

Elle se tait un instant et retourne à son évier. Percy ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

- Tu as dit au dieu de la mer qu'il était lâche ?

Elle le regarde éberluée, comme encore étonnée de ce qu'elle a fait. Il comprend que ça a beau faire quinze ans, elle ne se remet pas de sa propre audace. Et puis presque fièrement elle acquiesce.

- De qui tu penses tenir ta faculté de ne pas te taire quand tu le devrais ?

- Et il ne t'a pas foudroyé ?

- Non il m'a embrassé.

- Dégoutant.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je suis sure qu'à ton camps tu embrasses ta petite amie Annabeth tout le temps !

Il se souvient avoir rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. La pression de l'eau s'était faite plus forte dans l'évier. Sa mère avait souri comme si son embarras était la preuve qu'elle avait marqué un point.

- Maman, pour la centième fois, Annabeth n'est pas ma petite amie.

- Si tu veux mon chéri.

- Maman !

- Quoi, j'ai dit : _si tu veux mon chéri_. Je n'ai pas dit : _moi aussi je porterais la voute céleste de façon non romantique pour n'importe qui à n'importe qu'elle occasion_. Je n'ai même pas fait d'ironie.

- Je crois que tu porterais le poids de la terre pour n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment.

- Je porterais la terre, le ciel et les océans pour toi.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Faire passer les autres, moi, avant toi.

- Oh crois moi à ce moment je n'ai pas fait passer ton père avant moi, avant ce que je voulais. Je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai écrasé le pied, j'ai pensé à le gifler, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai poussé vers les pécheurs. Il leur a parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit. Mais ils ont eu l'air tellement apaisés. Oh Percy mon chéri, si tu avais vu leurs regards ! C'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Un instant avant, il n'y avait que le désir de tuer, annihiler et puis tout s'est illuminé. Il m'a semblé que je pouvais voir ce qu'il voyait, leur bateau, la mer, le large, leur maison. Loin du commerce des hommes, loin de leurs vicissitudes, juste eux et la nature, leur nature. Ils ont dégagé le merveilleux animal, se sont inclinés devant ton père et sont remontés sur leur bateau.

- Papa leur avait donné sa bénédiction.

- Oui, mon chéri. C'est ce qu'il a fait. La bête est venue frotter son museau contre ses chevilles, il a caressé sa corne et elle est retournée dans la mer. Aujourd'hui encore je regrette de ne pas l'avoir touché.

- Et après il est revenu vers toi ?

- Je m'étais enfuie en courant ! Je n'avais jamais parlé à quelqu'un comme ça de ma vie et puis je t'ai dit même s'il ne ressemblait pas aux monstres que je voyais habituellement, je savais qu'il n'était pas humain, pas mortel. Puis, j'avais trop aimé ce furtif baiser. Je crois que tu sais ce que c'est, non, de devoir fuir après un baiser ?

- Q-q-quoi ?

- Oh rien, laisse. Tu ne me dirais pas de toute façon. Le fait est que je n'aurais pas dû voir ton père à ce moment là, j'aurais dû être aveuglé par la brume. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit mon don de vision claire a attiré ton père. C'était sensé être ma dernière nuit à Montauk. Je n'avais pas pu me payer plus d'un week-end de trois jours cette année là. Je devais retourner à New-York dans l'appartement vide de Rich et me trouver un nouveau petit boulot. Mais j'étais heureuse d'être venue.

- Pour le baiser ou pour l'hyppocampe-licorne ?

- Les deux. Je m'étais sentie revivre. Vivre. Je me suis dit ce soir là en faisant mes bagages que je pouvais peut-être être heureuse, ne pas simplement me contenter du bonheur de ceux qui m'entourent. Vivre pour moi même.

Silencieusement il continue d'essuyer la vaisselle qu'elle lui tend pendant un moment. Sa mère est la personne la plus indépendante qu'il connaisse. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ces filles d'Aphrodite qui ont forcément besoin d'un homme pour exister. Même Silena lui semblait avoir totalement changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'ainé des fils d'Héphaïstos. Elle était toujours aussi adorable et belle, mais elle avait pris en consistance, en assurance. Sally elle n'avait jamais semblé avoir besoin d'un compagnon pour ça. Elle se battait pour elle et son fils, seule. Elle avait épousé Gaby non pour avoir un soutien mais une planque. Paradoxalement Percy comprenait aussi tout ce qu'un baiser donné au bon moment pouvait vous apporter. Vous rendre.

- Mais tu n'es pas partie cette nuit là ?

Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait passé un été entier avec Poséidon.

- Mais je ne suis pas partie cette nuit là. Le gérant des bungalows est venu me voir dans un état second et m'a dit qu'on avait réglé pour deux mois alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi j'emballais mes affaires. J'ai cru à une erreur. Je lui ai fait sortir ses livres de comptes. Je ne voulais pas rouler ce pauvre petit homme. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais petite, il a dû mourir quand tu avais quoi, six ans ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Mais c'était un homme bon, je ne voulais pas l'arnaquer. Tout était en règle. J'avais un mystérieux protecteur. Je crois qu'encore une fois j'ai tout de suite compris qui avait payé. Je savais qu'il viendrait cette nuit là. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte.

- Tu n'avais pas peur ? Il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi.

- Je ne sais pas si ça te fait ça parfois, mon chéri, mais quand j'ai le cerveau qui s'agite tellement fort sur une seule idée, une idée fixe, je ne vois plus que celle la. Et puis, dans les yeux de ton père, je n'avais rien vu d'inquiétant. On dit souvent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'Âme, c'est encore plus vrai pour les créatures magiques. Dans ceux de ton père il y avait la mer, terrible et nourricière. Il y avait l'endroit où je préférais être au monde. C'est quelque chose que je lui a dit après, quand on était ensemble, que j'aurais pu passer ma vie dans ses yeux. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Enfin, je ne m'inquiétais pas.

- Il est venu ?

- Bien sur. Il portait un costume. C'est ridicule, ça m'a fait sourire. Je me suis souvenue de Rich qui criait après ses assureurs en costume, il me disait de ne jamais croire un homme qui portait une chemise blanche autre part qu'à son mariage. J'avais trouvé ça insensé. Alors j'avais développé un sorte de faible, plus une addiction, aux hommes en costume. Je les regardais prendre le métro à New-York et où qu'ils aillent, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient y faire des choses merveilleuses.

- Comme quand tu as décidé que Gaby avait tord et que la nourriture bleue existait ?

Ils échangent un sourire complice.

- Et n'avais-je pas raison ? Je crois que cette passion pour les hommes en costumes et la seule fois où j'ai tenu tête à ton grand oncle. Je l'adorais. Ton père ne lui ressemblait en rien. Je ne l'aimais que plus, de me faire un instant oublier toute cette peine. Il s'est assis sur l'unique chaise du bungalow, il avait des chocolats à la main. La boite était bleue. Du même bleu que la corne de l'animal de l'après midi. J'ai explosé de rire. Là assis sur cette chaise, il ressemblait à tout le monde et pourtant je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une personne qui lui ressemblait. Il m'a demandé si je voulais la vérité.

C'est quelque chose qu'on lui demande jamais à lui, s'il veut la vérité. On le protège. On l'a protégé elle aussi. On ne lui disait rien de son destin. On ne lui dit rien de son destin. Ils sont pareils. On veut se battre pour eux. Mais ils doivent mener leurs propres batailles pour gagner la guerre. Sa bataille a elle avait été d'élever le sauveur de l'humanité. Rien que ça. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand il t'a enfin expliqué tout ce que tu voyais ?

- Ça m'a semblé sensé. Je veux dire c'était insensé. Mais tout mon monde semblait prendre sens. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire que quand j'étais encore au lycée j'avais fait un projet sur la mythologie grecque et que mon préféré c'était Poséidon.

- Tiens c'est marrant moi ma préférée c'était Artémis

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, elle m'a toujours paru tellement libre, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie. Papa, Zeus, Hadès ils avaient des mondes sous leur responsabilité, Apollon a le soleil, Héra était trop sévère, Aphrodite ne me parlait pas, j'ai horreur des conflit donc Ares non merci, je m'imaginais Athéna comme une première de la classe qui me mépriserait, on ne m'invite pas aux fêtes et je me suis fait trop de fois traité de fou pour vouloir être dans la team Dionysos. Alors qu'Artemis, elle était toujours représentée entrain de courir, volontaire, courageuse, en action. Elle était tout ce que je voulais être à l'époque, forte et héroïque.

Elle a encore ce regard. Il se demande si toutes les mères ont ce regard ou si c'est juste elle. Ce regard qui dit "c'est mon fils, je l'aime, j'en suis fier". Mais il a été à la colonie, il sait que non, malheureusement, elles ne l'ont pas tous. La vie est injuste. Et sur ça, c'est lui qui a eu toute la chance. Il ne le regrette pas.

- Ton père m'a demandé pourquoi je préférais Poséidon, j'aurais aimé avoir une aussi belle réponse. Il m'a dit qu'en general les gens préféraient Zeus parce que c'est lui le patron. Je lui ai expliqué que mes parents étaient morts dans les airs et que les seuls souvenirs que j'avais d'eux étaient au bord de la mer. En un sens Poséidon était le garant de mes meilleurs souvenirs. C'est le moment qu'il a choisi pour me dire qui il était. Je n'ai pas été étonné. Il avait l'air un peu déçu. Et puis il a eu ce drôle de sourire, tu l'as aussi parfois, il m'a demandé si je voulais un autographe. Je l'ai trouvé affreusement maladroit et totalement irrésistible.

- ... Et voilà c'est à nouveau dégoutant.

- Passons sur la suite. Tu sais, je ne ne connais pas d'autres mortelles qui ont eu d'aventures avec une divinité...

Furtivement il a une image d'une sorte de réunion tupperware où des femmes parlent du manque de considération des douze et de combien leur fils était le plus bruyant, le plus fringuant, et que oh oui c'est sur il faisait les plus belles bêtises. Il a froid dans le dos.

- Hum, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Oh, tu crois ? Je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas s'il y avait quelque chose d'atypique dans mon histoire avec Poséidon. Il m'avait parlé de la malédiction. De la prophétie. Qu'il ne fallait pas que cette union porte des fruits. Il avait l'air tellement triste en disant ça, comme s'il me privait de quelque chose, la plus jolie des bénédictions. Je le rassurais en lui disant que je ne voulais rien de lui.

- Il en a de bonnes papa, un gosse super actif, avec le poids de l'humanité sur les épaules, que tu ne pourrais pas voir tout le temps, géniale bénédiction.

Ils ont terminé la vaisselle, elle caresse sa joue du bout de ses doigts rendus rugueux par le liquide vaisselle. Ils s'assoient sur les chaises de la petite cuisine.

- Il avait raison. Je crois que j'aurais pu lui en vouloir toute ma vie de ne pas t'avoir. Et je ne suis d'une nature très rancunière. Il m'a donné la plus belle chose au monde. La seule qui importe, toi. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu dans son regard, l'éclair passé, il était près à tout laisser tomber. Le lendemain matin, je le savais, j'étais enceinte. Oh Percy, j'aime Paul. Sincèrement je suis folle amoureuse de Paul. Je ne sais pas qui remercier pour ce bonheur, tout ce bonheur que j'ai, toi, Paul, mon livre. Mais je crois aussi que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé ton père. Comme il m'a aimé. Ce qu'il a fait c'est insensé. Il était près à tout faire basculer, l'humanité, elle aurait pu plongée.

- Elle peut encore le faire, je peux encore faire tout foirer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix sonne aussi brisée, il voit qu'il l'a bouleversé. Ça y est, il va encore culpabiliser.

- Tu ne le feras pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es mon fils. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a eu, parce que j'étais moi. Ton père avait l'habitude de dire que j'étais la femme la plus gentille que Gaïa est jamais portée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Mais il a dit que moi seule pourrait t'élever. Qu'avec moi, tu t'en sortirais, tu les sauverais. Que ce serment serait brisé à un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, si c'était moi qui portait cet enfant, il naitrait sans vices. Il avait raison, en un sens. Tu es parfait. Même si tu me dis pas tout sur les filles !

- Maman !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il me faisait confiance pour t'éduquer, il voulait m'emmener avec lui. Il disait que Zeus s'en prendrait à moi si jamais il apprenait de qui j'étais enceinte. Et puis, il disait que je méritais mieux, qu'il pourrait ouvrir la mer et m'y construire le plus beau des palais, qu'il pouvait me donner l'immortalité. Je n'en voulais pas. Je voulais juste rester là, encore un instant, sa main dans la mienne, son regard sur moi, toi grandissant dans mon ventre. Et je ne voulais pas rester là pour toujours. Je voulais vivre. Il m'avait rendu une vie, je voulais en faire quelque chose. Moi même. Il m'a dit que si je n'acceptais pas, je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. Il n'était pas énervé, plus résigné. Rien pour lui sur terre ne pouvait durer. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas grave si je ne revoyais plus jamais son visage, il m'avait donné déjà plus que je n'avais espéré.

- Il m'a toujours dit que tu étais une reine parmi les hommes. Et puis sa tête quand il t'a vu avec Paul tout à l'heure...

Elle fait la moue. Il sait à quoi elle pense. Elle a été flattée, mais elle se sent mal pour Paul. Encore une fois, elle ne peut pas totalement vivre que pour elle.

- Ce n'était pas très élégant de sa part !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais de l'image du grand chevalier près à sacrifier toute notre civilisation pour juste avoir un enfant avec toi ?

- Je la garde. Je pensais que la vie était peut-être injuste, qu'elle m'avait abandonné, que je ne verrais plus jamais rien de bons, que je sombrais dans un puis sans fond. Je la garderais toujours, Percy. Je te garderais pour toujours, si je pouvais. "

C'est à ça qu'il pense en tombant. A cet après-midi d'été. A Sally Jackson lui racontant comment elle était devenue sa maman. A son père, capable de tout faire sombrer, juste pour une femme.** Juste pour une femme.** Il a eu un trident au dessus de son crane, il a respiré sous l'océan, il a commandé les mers, il a fait jaillir de l'eau d'un volcan, il a dirigé des bateaux sans rien savoir de la navigation, il a charmé des sirènes, mais c'est maintenant qu'il en est sur, il est le fils de Poséidon. Le monde va surement sombrer avec eux. Athéna lui avait dit qu'un jour le monde serait anéanti à cause de sa loyauté. Il ne finira pas cette quête. Le monde est perdu. Mais quand il sent la main d'Annabeth se resserrer sur la sienne pendant leur longue chute, quand elle passe son bras autour de son torse, quand il sent ses larmes tremper son cou, quand il ressent tout son amour, il voudrait rester là, suspendu pour toujours. Et pas seulement parce que le Tartare se dessine en dessous d'eux de plus en plus nettement. Pour un futur avec cette fille, il aurait laissé le monde bruler. Pour quelques instants de plus avec cette fille, il laisse le monde bruler. Jason n'a qu'à tous les sauver. Percy, lui, il est comme son père.


	3. Silena Beauregard

_**Bonsoir pluvieux !**_

_**Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs. Comme prévu je vous laisse avec Silena et son père, l'action se passe durant Le dernier olympien. **__**Merci à celles qui m'ont demandé d'écrire sur tel ou tel personnage ! Au prochain chapitre j'écrirais donc sur Mr Chase et Athéna et ensuite sur la rencontre des parents de Will Sollace. **_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**A-L.**_

* * *

« Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de l'après-midi où j'ai rencontré ta mère.

- Tu es comme elle.

- Comme qui ?

- Comme maman.

- Pas tant que ça, regarde le chocolat a eu un petit effet sur mon ventre quand même. On ne peut pas dire que trois mille ans de luxe, luxure et lux-sucre ont eu un quelconque effet sur Aphrodite par contre.

- Je veux dire que tu es comme elle, quand j'ai un soucis, que je lui demande de l'aide et qu'elle se décide à me répondre, elle se contente de me raconter une histoire d'amour.

Elle se mord la langue juste à temps pour ne pas dire : une _stupide_ histoire d'amour. L'amour n'est pas stupide. Elle allait l'oublier. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains et elle s'en fiche pour une fois de ne pas être belle, elle est elle. Elle est elle. Oui. Un foutu désastre. Silena Beauregard.

- Tous les hommes ont un jour à se confronter à l'amour. Même les demi-dieux. Il est même certain que vous devez l'affronter encore plus durement que nous, alors autant qu'on vous remplisse la tête de belles et grandes histoires d'amour, qu'on puisse ainsi vous en remplir le cœur. Et je suis sur que ta mère a de très belles histoires d'amour en stock. Les plus magiques. Mais pas aussi belles que la mienne.

Cette fois, elle sourit, il est_ vraiment_ comme elle. Tout ce qui lui arrive à lui est forcément plus somptueux et sensuel que ce qui arrive aux autres. C'est le parfum du chocolat, c'est l'odeur de son papa. Celui qui a attiré Aphrodite.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de vous deux, enfin je veux dire, vu combien vous, enfin, comment ça se se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire avant ?

- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais entendu bafouiller avant ?

- Mon papa, chaque histoire en son temps.

Il fronce ses sourcils. Elle sait qu'il veut avoir l'air méchant, mais il a juste l'air d'un enfant. Son père ne sera jamais un grand. Tant mieux. Il ne mourra pas pour Eux. Lui, au moins, il ne mourra pas à cause d'elle.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Parlons de moi.

Quelques mois plus tôt cette remarque l'aurait fait exploser de rire. Maintenant il n'arrête pas de mourir son si joli sourire.

- Oui, mon papa, raconte-moi.

- Je venais d'ouvrir la chocolaterie. Tu sais avant, je n'étais pas un jeune homme comme il faut. J'étais un peu trop beau. Je le savais un peu trop. Je larguais les filles avec des mensonges un peu trop gros. Quand je prenais le temps de les larguer. J'étais le genre de garçon que je tuerais s'il te regardait. Et puis ta grand mère est morte. J'ai pris l'argent et j'ai tout réinvesti dans mes sucreries. Je passais des nuits à les façonner, à les transformer, à les métamorphoser, à les aimer. Chacune de ces pièces étaient un geste d'amour pour la seule femme que je pensais un jour adorer. Je pensais aller au mieux au milieu de mes angelots et mes petits amours de dieux. J'étais entrain de perdre la raison. J'étais dévasté.

Il a utilisé le passé, mais elle le sent, le présent. Son père ne se remettra jamais de la perte de sa mère. Elle veut serrer sa main, lui dire que tout ira bien. Puis elle se souvient, ses derniers cauchemars, l'armure rouge, le drakon, le regard de Clarisse. Elle ressent passer son futur présent. Alors son geste se suspend, cela le surprend, mais il reprend :

- Et puis est arrivée cette jeune cartomancienne : Nelly. Avec ses grandes jupes, ses longs gilets, ses hauts à voiles, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de fille qui me faisait fondre. Tout ça, pourtant, n'arrivait pas à cacher, à gâcher, à hacher, sa vraie beauté. Elle avait de longs sourcils noirs et épais qui juraient avec ses cheveux blonds et fin comme du sucre travaillé, des yeux d'un bleu, tu sais de ce bleu que j'ai utilisé pour le gâteau d'anniversaire de ton ami Percy et une bouche mutine du rose de ces fleurs qu'on dispose sur les pièces montées. Je la trouvais ensorcelante et rafraîchissante. Elle venait tous les matins, commandait un chocolat chaud aux éclats de chocolat blanc et un muffin sans gluten, touchait ma main, me disait que j'avais Vénus en majeur puis s'en allait en me déposant un bisou sur la joue.

- Aphrodite a choisi Nelly comme pseudonyme ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé elle a laissé échapper que ce surnom était la pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire à sa chère Hélène. Elle a dit que si Énée entendait ça, il brûlerait Rome de dégoût. Je ne comprends pas. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de se désavouer comme ça.

Elle voit son père sourire fièrement. Elle se demande qui son expression lui rappelle, ça lui prend un certain temps. Et puis finalement... _Travis_. On dirait Travis. Travis Alatir tout content d'avoir fait une bêtise qui pourrait brûler le camp. Son tout petit Travis. Son adopté. Son préféré. Lui et son frère, elle les avait sauvé. Ils étaient arrivé à la colonie ensemble, elle se souvient si bien, leurs petites mains dans les siennes. Elle avait dompté un chien des enfers pour eux. Ils n'avaient que deux et quatre ans de moins qu'elle, mais elle s'était depuis sentie responsable d'eux. Tout comme elle savait que Travis se sentait responsable d'elle. Qu'il était grand maintenant. Il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer s'il savait ce qu'elle est entrain de faire, ce qu'elle a fait. Ils voudraient tous sa peau de traîtresse, mais lui il voudra la lui arracher pour s'être mise en danger. Il tuerait Luke aussi. Sans hésitations. Pourtant Travis aime Luke, mais il aime Silena encore plus. Tout le monde aime Silena, malheureusement. Elle avait toujours interdit à ses petites sœurs de lui briser le cœur. Mais c'est son grand frère à lui qui lui brisera le cou. Aphrodite a toujours dit qu'elle avait un cou de cygne. Dommage.

Elle l'a vu dans son rêve. Au final, c'est Luke qui aura son si joli visage pour l'éternité. Il aura le corps de la plus jolie fille d'Aphrodite en deux siècles dans ses bras. Quel veinard ! Et son âme ne rejoindra jamais sa sœur aux Élysée. Pauvre âme sœur.

Elle a trahi l'amour et a signé pour le malheur dans les deux vies. Elle le sait. Elle a son prénom au bout des lèvres mais ne dira rien. Elle n'a plus le droit de parler de lui. Elle n'a pas le droit de penser à sa peau d'ébène. Elle n'a pas le droit de penser à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle n'a pas le droit de penser à son regard si sérieux, si mystérieux, si amoureux. Il était l'amour de sa vie. Silena est déjà morte. Dans son rêve hier, elle est morte. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas maquillée. On aurait dit Clarisse. Comme si dans la mort, enfin, elle avançait sans fard. Il la trouvait belle au réveil. Elle se demande s'il l'a trouvé belle quand il a compris qu'elle était de ceux qui l'avaient pour toujours endormi. Son bel amour. Elle ne pleurera pas. Elle en a oublié son père. Elle a l'impression de le trahir lui aussi. Finalement, c'est mieux qu'elle ait passé toutes ces années à la colonie. Quand elle s'en ira définitivement, cela redeviendra pour lui juste comme avant.

- Qui a dit que c'était ta mère ? Ta mère est arrivée une semaine jour pour jour après Nelly. A la différence de Nelly elle était tout ce que j'avais cherché chez une femme. Je me rappelle quand elle est rentrée dans la boutique j'ai mis quelques instants à comprendre son visage, à en avoir une image fixe. Je crois qu'il est impossible de regarder ta mère sans rougir. Elle a toujours le don de prendre ce petit truc, tu sais, de celle que tu aimais et que tu as oublié. Celle pour qui tu aurais donné toutes tes billes quand tu avais cinq ans, elle sait prendre l'air des amours d'enfances. On ne peut qu'en tomber amoureux. C'est ridicule ce que je te dis. Pour moi elle était grande, très grande, elle avait d'immenses yeux verts en amandes, un regard de chat, il y avait quelque chose de définitivement félin dans son visage, dans ses pommettes hautes et sublimes, dans ses lèvres fines et délicatement ourlées, dans ses longs sourcils clairs magnifiquement dessinés, dans la blancheur carnivore de son sourire. Elle avait les cheveux coupés en un carré court blond cendré. Elle savait. Je n'étais jamais sorti qu'avec des filles aux cheveux longs, parce que petit, une fille au cheveux courts m'avait rejeté. J'avais fait pleurer cette petite fille et je ne m'en étais jamais remis. Elle sait ce genre d'humiliation, Aphrodite. Elle les garde et elle les répare.

- Dis mon papa, est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

C'est une question que tous les enfants d'Aphrodite se posent. Elle en a souvent parlé avec la petite Drew. Ne pas penser à Drew. Ne pas pleurer. Enfant d'Aphrodite, oui c'est ça. Quand on est l'enfant de la déesse au mille et un visages, on ne sait jamais lequel prendre. On peut tout être, alors on n'est rien. On est superficiels. On nait superficiels.

- Tu as ses pommettes hautes et son délicat petit nez. Mais tu as mes yeux et ma bouche. Tu es parfaite.

Elle lui sourit timidement. Elle était parfaite. Avant. Quand elle avait quelqu'un pour qui se parfaire. Maintenant, encore une fois, elle n'est plus qu'un désastre.

- Elle t'a dit quoi, maman ?

- Elle a commandé un choix de chocolat très pointu, elle m'écoutait en parler patiemment, j'avais du mal à la regarder sans bégayer, alors je fixais la porte. Tu sais combien j'aime les femmes qui savent apprécier le cacao. J'aurais pu rester là des heures à l'écouter parler des avantages de tel ou tel parfum. Bien sur, sa voix était merveilleuse, mais ce n'était pas que ça, elle était tellement passionnée. Passionnante. Il fallait juste que j'évite tout contact visuel pour ne pas me ridiculiser. Nelly est rentrée dans la boutique comme chaque matin. Et Aphrodite seule sait comment, ce qui est ma foi assez paradoxale, j'ai réussi à détacher mon attention de ta mère. Nelly pleurait. J'ai interrompu ta mère pour demander à ma jeune voyante comment elle allait. Tu me croiras si tu voudras, ça a fait sourire ta mère. Enfin je crois.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à sourire à ses rivales !

- Ta mère n'a pas de rivales.

Il a dit ça d'une voix convaincue, comme s'il disait que la terre était ronde. Pour lui, c'est une évidence, personne n'est éternel à part Aphrodite. Aucune n'est plus belle. Elle voit un halo rose se dessiner autour de son père, signe que sa mère l'a entendu. Aphrodite protège ses amants comme elle protège ses enfants. En les gavant de rose. Elle regrette aussitôt sa pensée. Elle aime sa mère. Elle aime les valeurs qu'incarne sa mère. C'est juste, que parfois, elle voudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus normale. Elle n'ose pas penser : _un peu plus saine_ _d'esprit_, elle ne veut pas se faire foudroyer. Les autres déesses ont leurs caractères, mais aucune n'est aussi peu régulière que sa mère. Silena voudrait pouvoir compter sur elle, rien qu'une fois, mais elle a trahi l'amour, alors pas cette fois. Toutes les deux, elles se sont désertées. Pourtant sa mère lui avait dit quand elle l'avait bénit « Tu seras la plus jolie de mes enfants pour tout les temps, je t'aime tant ». Elle avait peut-être inventé ce souvenir. Tout d'un coup ça la frappe, la personne qu'elle a le plus trahi dans cette guerre, c'est sa mère. Cette mère qu'on ne peut qu'aimer. **Pardonne-moi, maman.**

- Et cette Nelly alors ?

- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait, son petit-ami était plutôt violent. C'est pour ça qu'elle venait aussi souvent. Elle disait que j'étais la personne la plus sucrée et douce de tout New-York. Les filles ne parlaient pas comme ça chez moi à Charleston. Je crois que c'est ce qui a plu à ta mère chez moi. Cette façon que j'avais de croire que l'amour ce n'était pas ça, que ça devait juste être aussi plaisant que mes chocolats, il pouvait être amer, épicé, mielleux, il n'en restait pas moins cacao. Et puis, tu sais, en amour un peu de complexité, ça ne pouvait que ravir Aphrodite.

- Elle adore ça.

- Elle a raison. On ne vit vraiment que par ce que l'on a aimé.

- Non.

Elle a répondu trop brutalement. Elle sent les larmes monter. Encore une fois, elle est tiraillée. L'amour c'est tout. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. C'est son être. Elle est amour. Mais les choses qu'elle a faites par amour... Ce n'est pas la vie. C'est ce qui a semé la mort. Sa mort. L'amour de sa vie elle l'a tué. Elle le sait. Elle se met à pleurer. Elle avait juré qu'elle arrêtait. Elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer, c'est elle la traînée. C'est elle qu'on devrait tondre. C'est elle qui aurait dû mourir sur ce bateau. Elle est désolée qu'il l'ait un jour aimé.

- Ma toute petite Silena, est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce que tu as ?

- Mon papa, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, j'ai fait des trucs atroces, je, je, mon papa, je, je suis tellement désolée, à cause de moi, à cause de moi, ils, vont, tous, tous, tous se faire tuer.

Il la prend dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas qu'il tient une tueuse. Une merveilleuse tueuse.

- C'est à cause de Luke, c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Non. Oh, non. Je le déteste. Enfin, je crois. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui. Je crois qu'en fait, c'est moi que je déteste. J'aurais tout fait pour Luke et ses jolis mots. Il disait que je pouvais tous les sauver. Éviter qu'ils se fassent tuer. Je l'ai écouté. Je les ai condamné. J'ai cru que Charlie pourrait me sauver. Il n'aurait jamais du m'aimer. Luke l'a fait exprès. Je crois qu'il m'a toujours détesté. Quand ils ne me l'ont pas ramené, j'ai maudite Aphrodite, je l'ai insulté. Maman est apparue vexée et elle m'a dit que c'était moi qui l'avait mortellement blessé. Depuis, elle ne veut plus me parler. Même ma mère a cessé de m'aimer. L'amour a cessé de m'aider. Je ne plus aimer, jamais. Je n'aimerais plus jamais. Et ainsi j'arrêterais de pleurer. Je suis une traîtresse, mon papa.

Elle a dit la dernière phrase dans un éclat de rire hystérique, puis s'est écroulée, en larmes. Elle voudrait dormir. Juste dormir. Bien sur, elle fera des cauchemars, Chronos viendra la menacer, Luke viendra ricaner, mais elle verra Charlie, même blessé, elle verra Charlie. Elle a tellement peur d'oublier son visage, elle a tellement peur qu'il la déteste sur l'autre rivage.

- C'est dur, n'est ce pas, de te dire que tu n'as jamais aimé Luke ?

- Je dois l'avoir aimé.

- On aime pas par devoir.

- Je dois l'avoir aimé, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai trahi tous mes amis – pour rien.

- Tu voulais l'aimer. Tu le voulais. Et c'est pour ça que ta mère est en colère. Par ce que tu as confondu pouvoir et vouloir. Tu n'étais pas destinée à l'aimer. Tu voulais juste l'aider. Même Travis le sait. Et franchement, crois-moi, ce gamin ne comprend rien à l'amour. C'est comme pour les chocolats, il s'en gave mais ne sait pas les déguster. Pourtant quand il est venu ici il y a deux semaines pour me dire que ton Charlie était mort, il m'a dit : _Silena croit beaucoup trop en l'amour. A tel point qu'elle le voit partout. Prenez Luke par exemple, elle avait un faible pour lui – elles avaient toute un faible pour lui, le pouvoir des fils d'Hermès, vous voyez. Mais elle voulait l'aimer, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé. Elle voulait le sauver. Elle a toujours senti ce que personne n'avait vu chez lui, la fissure. Le manque d'amour. La perte de Thalie. Elle croit tellement en l'amour qu'elle a cru qu'à elle seule si elle aimait Luke elle le rendrait heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Silena a toujours su qu'il nous trahirait, vous savez. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, alors elle s'est mise à fantasmer. Pourtant il suffit de voir comment elle regardait Charlie pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour et ce qu'est la pitié. Je crois que Luke essayera de se venger. Il n'a jamais supporté combien il pouvait lui faire pitié. Plus que nous tous, c'est Silena qu'il doit détester. Ne vous en faites pas, Connor et moi, on va la protéger_. J'adore ce gamin. Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ?

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en souriant, elles sont salées, à force de pleurer. Travis et Connor. Eux aussi, elles les a trahi. Il faut qu'elle arrête de penser à tout cela. Elle doit penser, plutôt, que Travis et Connor l'aiment. Il y a encore de l'amour.

- Tu sais, mon papa, je n'aimerais plus.

Elle a dit ça mais elle voulait dire : _tu sais mon papa, je ne vivrais plus longtemps._

- Écoute la fin de mon histoire. Moi aussi j'avais pitié de Nelly, moi aussi j'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai cru pouvoir l'aimer. Ta mère venait toujours quelques instants avant la fermeture et on restait à discuter. Je ne lui demandais pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Il me semblait qu'être belle comme elle ça devait être un métier. On parlait de Nelly. Je lui racontais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver d'atroces dernièrement avec son macho. Nelly prétendait être amoureuse de moi mais ne pas avoir la foi de tout quitter. Je ne répondais jamais. Ta mère me disait de ne pas m'en mêler. Elle me disait de m'en tenir éloigné. Mais chaque matin, Nelly revenait, touchait ma main, disait m'aimer et me parlait de l'omniprésence de Vénus dans mon tarot. Alors j'oubliais et je l'écoutais déblatérer. Puis, un soir, ta mère n'est pas venue. Je l'ai attendu. Toute la nuit, je suis resté à mon comptoir. Je l'aurais attendu toute ma vie. Quand au matin Nelly est arrivée, elle me semblait bien moins belle, bien moins surnaturelle, beaucoup trop réelle. Je l'ai écouté. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Elle a accepté. J'ai fermé la chocolaterie et elle m'a montré où il habitait. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. Je crois que je cherchais à provoquer ta mère. En bas de l'immeuble de son amant, Nelly m'a arrêté et m'a embrassé. Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression de m'être trompé, j'avais cru que cette fille pourrait me réapprendre à aimer, il était trop tard pour m'en aller. C'est à ce moment que son petit copain m'a retourné le crochet du droit le plus puissant de ma vie. Bon, c'était le seul. J'ai vu comment Nelly le regardait. Elle ne me voyait plus. Elle l'aimait. Elle était heureuse qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle, frapper pour elle. J'ai compris que tout ce temps elle se servait de moi, elle me racontait ses problèmes, me faisait croire que j'étais tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais en fait elle s'en foutait. Et moi, en un sens, je me servais d'elle aussi. Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne l'aimerais jamais, alors je me sentais protégé avec cette fille qui n'était même pas mon genre. J'avais trop peur de tomber amoureux. S'il n'y avait pas de sentiments, nos cœurs ne seraient pas brisés en se quittant. J'étais devenu ce que je détestais chez les autres. Un païen de l'amour. J'ai explosé de rire. Ma mâchoire me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'est que j'aurais dû savoir que c'était une menteuse, tout le monde sait que les Beauregard on Mars en majeur. Pas Vénus.

- Nelly était ton Luke, d'accord. La ressemblance s'arrête là. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'as pas tué Aphrodite.

- Je n'ai pas tué l'amour. Non, effectivement. Et je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas ta part de responsabilité dans la mort de ton aimé. Mais toi l'amour tu ne l'as pas juste tué, tu as tenu à l'enterrer.

- Tu sais, mon papa, je crois juste que je ne sais pas vivre sans Charlie. Pour moi aimer et vivre, pour nous les enfants d'Aphrodite, aimer et vivre, c'est intimement liés. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus jamais aimer, c'est que je ne peux plus. Charlie était l'amour de ma vie. Même maman me l'a dit. Il a sublimé ma vie. Ma vie, elle s'en est allée avec lui.

- Quand j'étais dans cette ruelle, seul, la joue rouge, j'ai pensé, que ça y est, c'était terminé. J'avais cru pouvoir à nouveau aimer. J'avais cru pouvoir me remettre de la maladie de ma mère et de son décès. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'allais devoir continuer à ne chérir que mes pâtisseries. J'allais devenir un de ces vieux fous. J'avais à peine vingt-six ans. Je détestais par avance le reste de mon existence. Et là, ta mère a posé sa main sur ma joue. J'ai cru que j'allais hurler de douleur. Elle a soupiré. L'air de dire « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Gustave ». Je l'ai embrassé. Je crois que rien ne peut être comparé à ce baiser. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. J'avais toujours eu cette étrange fascination pour les baisers sous la pluie. Et là, j'ai compris. Aphrodite.

Elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle a arrêté ses tremblements. Elle est suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle est redevenue ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cessé d'être : une enfant de l'amour. Et l'amour, elle peut l'écouter pour toujours.

- Tu as su que tu embrassais la déesse de l'Amour?

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu sais de qui on descend ?

- Heu, le général, là.

Silena rougit, elle n'a jamais était très douée en histoire de la guerre. Elle, son truc, ce sont les pégases. Mais il lui semble bien que ce général, là, dont elle oublie le nom, il y a même sa photo à la colonie.

- Pierre-Gustave de Beauregard, fils d'Ares. Du moins, c'est ce que me répétait mon papy quand j'étais petit. C'était son grand père adoré. Le plus grand général de la garde confédéré. On ne savait pas si c'était une légende, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on se passe de père en fils dans la famille, qu'on descend d'Ares, de Mars, de ce dieu de la guerre antique. Jusqu'ici, je n'y avais jamais cru. Et puis quand j'ai embrassé cette fille, que j'ai ressenti tout ce que j'ai ressenti, j'ai compris. Elle était Aphrodite. Je pensais avoir quitté l'amour pour toujours et il est venu plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Enfin, elle. J'embrassais l'amour comme d'autres embrassent la foi.

Elle essuie ses yeux. Elle avait oublié qu'on pouvait pleurer d'autres choses. Elle avait oublié ces choses. Elle avait oublié pourquoi elle était triste en premier lieu. Elle a presque envie de sourire, en repensant à son premier baiser avec Charlie. Et à tous les autres. Elle rougit en repensant à ses nuits avec Charlie. Son amoureux des jours heureux. D'un coup, elle le sait, Nico, ne lui a pas menti, il l'attend. Elle le ressent. Elle comprend qu'Aphrodite lui pardonne. Petit à petit elle retrouve ses pouvoirs, elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux et elle voit l'amour tout autour d'elle. Elle ne mourra pas esclave de Luke. Elle ne mourra pas esclave d'un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle lui prouvera avant de mourir qu'elle ne lui appartient pas. Qu'elle est et restera Silena. Elle mourra que quand elle ne pourra plus tenir de ne pas entendre Charlie et son rire.

- **Merci maman.**

- Moi c'est papa.

- Oh pardon, mon papa ! J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. C'était une belle histoire.

- Le général Beauregard est sans aucun doute la figure la plus marquante de notre famille. Ou du moins l'était jusqu'à ta naissance. Et c'est fou comme vos histoires se ressemblent. Il s'est battu pour l'indépendance du sud des États-Unis, au coté des esclavagistes, il commandait des noirs, les forçant à se battre pour être sous domination, alors que lui même était d'origine créole. La guerre a pris fin. Ils ont perdus. Les anciens généraux du sud se sont tous battus pour garder un certain droit sur les population noires. A part le général Beauregard. Lui, il s'est engagé dans la lutte pour l'égalité et le respect. A l'époque, il était d'un des rares à vouloir leur donner le droit de vote. Il s'est battu pour exister par lui même et pour les hommes. Tous les hommes. Il était un guerrier, il avait enfin trouvé sa cause. Toi aussi tu t'es trompée de voie, toi aussi tu as trahi, mais tu peux encore te battre. Tu es encore en vie. Ton cœur marche toujours. Aphrodite t'aime toujours. Tu peux tout faire.

- Tu es sure que maman m'aime toujours ?

Elle a dit ça d'une toute petite voix. La même que quand elle dit_ mon papa_. Elle les aime tellement. Aussi folle qu'elle soit, elle tellement fière de sa maman. Elle l'a attendu si longtemps. Et puis son père, il l'aime tellement. Tellement qu'il a accepté qu'elle aille à la colonie toute l'année, qu'elle passe sa vie à la colonie loin de lui. Alors que si on lui avait demandé à Gustave Beauregard, lui, il l'aurait gardé tout près de lui pour la vie sa si petite fille. Mais il savait que les monstres aimaient trop Silena, tout le monde aimait Silena.

- Quand elle est revenue neuf mois plus tard et qu'elle t'a déposé dans mes bras, j'ai vu son regard s'ancrer dans le tien. J'ai cru qu'elle ne te lâcherait jamais. Je sais qu'on dit de ta mère qu'elle est aussi inconstante que les humeurs qu'elle provoque, qu'elle change d'amant comme de parfum, elle m'avait par exemple déjà oublié, mais je crois qu'on oublie de dire quelque chose sur elle dans tous ces mythes. Vous. Avec vous, son amour a la force des plus grandes passions, avec vous elle créé l'amour du toujours. Pour elle, vous êtes la seule affection éternelle. Je sais qu'Hera, Léto ou même Hestia sont considérées comme les déesses de la famille, de la mère. Mais votre mère, elle n'est pas la déesse de la maternité, parce qu'elle est la divinité de votre éternité. Elle se fiche des autres mères, elle n'en a que pour ses enfants. Silena, elle t'aimera éternellement.

- Elle me manque tant.

- Je te comprends.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Quand j'ai rencontré ta belle-mère au jardin d'enfant le jour de tes trois ans, je l'ai vu. Elle m'a souri. Puis, elle m'a montré cette brune à la coupe au carré qui me souriait maladroitement. Je n'ai mis qu'une seconde à la reconnaître, même vingt après, la gamine aux cheveux courts et son sourire si différent. Elle m'a ramené mon premier amour, pour cela, je l'aimerais éternellement. Tu sais mieux que moi, ma chérie, qu'il y a bien des façons d'aimer. Tiens, maintenant mange ces chocolats, ils auront peut-être moins un goût de carton si tu arrêtes de les tremper de tes larmes. »

* * *

Alors qu'elle chevauchait son Pégase pour rejoindre la colonie et mettre en place son propre cheval de Troie, Silena eut une idée. Elle gara Guido devant l'entrée de la chocolaterie familiale. Son père dormait sur le comptoir, elle fut soulagée. Il était sauf. Elle pris un stylo qui traînait sur l'une des tables, déchira une page du carnet d'un pseudo-écrivain de café et se décida à laisser sa note d'adieu. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Pas dans cette vie. Pourtant elle souriait, elle savait qui elle allait revoir. Dans une heure peut-être, elle serait dans ses bras. C'est lui qu'elle a choisi, c'est pour toujours Charlie. Elle a tellement hâte que l'éternité commence. Mais elle ne partira pas sans un mot et sans amour. « Mon papa, je t'aime. Je t'aime tant. Je m'en vais. Je serais heureuse, je te le promets. Je vais faire honneur au général. Je vais te faire honneur. Ton honneur, c'est mon bonheur. Je vais être heureuse. Je t'aime tant. Je t'attends. Ne me pleure pas trop, on se reverra. Au paradis des héros. Arrose mes coquelicots. Je t'aime tant. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'attends, à dans longtemps. Je l'espère. Ta toute petite enfant. », elle glisse la note dans son tablier et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue. Elle ne pleurera pas. Il est hors de question qu'elle aille retrouver Charlie avec les yeux rougis. Elle a de nouveau une raison d'être jolie.

* * *

Elle est là assise au milieu de sa boutique à dévorer des chocolats, elle n'a même pas pris le temps de s'essuyer la bouche, elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant d'engloutir les sucreries parce qu'il est là. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Enfin, il s'en souvenait, mais un souvenir, ce n'était pas la réalité. Rien ne rendait justice à la réalité de la beauté d'Aphrodite. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, pourtant il sent qu'elle est bouleversée. Les dieux doivent être habitués à voir leurs enfants se sacrifier. Il aimerait la détester, elle lui a pris sa toute petite fille. Mais il a en face de lui la seule femme qu'on ne peut qu'aimer.

« Elle a retrouvé Charlie ?

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui demander. C'est tout ce qui peut lui importer. C'est tout ce qui pourrait le consoler.

- Oui.

- Alors tu dois être heureuse.

Elle fait disparaître le chocolat autour de ses lèvres d'un mouvement de nez gracieux. Même l'air grave lui va magnifiquement bien. Il s'assoit en face d'elle, elle lui tend un chocolat. Il l'avale. Goût de carton.

- J'ai l'air heureuse ?

- Non. Pourtant, c'était une belle histoire d'amour. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Elle semble se poser sincèrement la question un instant puis fronce les sourcils, se détend aussitôt et se touche le front pour gommer une ride inexistante :

- C'était ma petite fille, aussi.

- Tu savais comment tout cela allait finir, quand tu l'a mise dans mes bras, tu savais, c'est pour ça que tu l'as aussi longtemps regardé.

- Elle était tellement belle. Toutes mes filles sont sublimes. Mais elle, c'était la plus belle. On a dit que c'était la plus belle en deux siècle, tu parles. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'était pas plus belle que moi. Je n'avais jamais eu une fille comme ça, comme elle. Ma si jolie Silena.

- On ne pouvait pas la sauver, n'est ce pas ?

C'est une vraie question.

- Non, il fallait qu'elle se sauve toute seule. Ils disent tous que mes enfants sont des lâches, qu'ils meurent dans leurs lits. Ils disent qu'à part Enée, je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque. J'en étais fière. J'étais fière d'avoir des enfants qui meurent dans leur lits. Je suis tellement fière de mes petits amours. Quand on m'a dit qu'Enée aurait une vie de héros, je n'ai pas cherché à lutter, je me suis donnée cœur et âme, j'ai même sacrifié son amour pour Didon, pourtant ça aurait pu être une si belle histoire, il m'arrive de le regretter, mais il fallait que je puisse le sauver. J'ai fait passer l'amour après mon enfant. J'ai mis deux cent ans à retrouver tous les pouvoirs que j'avais mis de coté pour le protéger. Ce n'était pas grave. Enée lui aussi est mort dans son lit. Et il m'a donné une ville. Silena m'a donné sa vie et j'en ai fait du gâchis.

- Elle pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça, c'est vraiment cruel. Il s'en veut aussitôt. Silena disait toujours qu'il pensait d'abord à son amusement, àses sentiments avant ceux des autres. Qu'il était comme sa maman.

- Je ne devais pas assez l'aimer, je n'ai pas su la protéger. J'ai pensé que comme elle n'aimait pas Luke, elle était sauvée. Puis Charlie est arrivé.

- Tu t'en veux de l'avoir fait aimer Charlie ?

- Vous les mortels, vous pensez que je créé des sentiments du néant, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne fais qu'exalter ce qui a toujours existé. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait eu Charlie, qu'elle puisse avoir Charlie là où elle est. Il a été son bonheur. C'est pour ce genre d'histoire que j'existe.

- Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu es triste.

- Oui, mais dans cent ans, je dirais fièrement que c'était une magnifique histoire, qu'elle s'est passée exactement comme je le voulais. Je dirais que c'est un cadeau que je lui ai fait. J'en parlerais avec émotion, avec amour. Dans cent ans, j'aimerais cette histoire. Juste pas ce soir.

- Qui se souviendra de Silena Beauregard dans cent ans ?

Encore une fois, il a dit ça avec amertume. Il se mord la lèvre.

- Je ne laisserais personne l'oublier, je peux te le jurer. Je peux te le jurer sur le Styx. Personne n'oubliera que ma fille était une héroïne. Ils ont dit que mes enfants n'évoluaient que dans des lits. Je ne les laisserais pas oublier que ma fille à sacrifier pour eux sa vie. Dans mille ans, on parlera encore de la beauté de Silena, mais aussi de sa force, de son courage, de sa loyauté. On dira qu'elle avait trahi par amour mais qu'elle a été sauvé pour l'amour. On dira que c'était la plus grande héroïne de son siècle. La fille préférée d'Aphrodite. On aura oublié Annabeth Chase, on aura oublié Clarisse Delarue, mais Silena Beauregard sera encore sur toutes les lèvres. Ma fille sera sur toutes les lèvres. L'amour sera sur toutes les lèvres. C'est la seule chose qui survit aux siècles et aux guerres. Silena est éternelle, comme Rome, comme Enee, comme le sera Piper. On parlera encore de cette fille qu'on ne pouvait pas voir sans l'aimer. Ma toute petite fille. »

Elle s'est levée et son aura a triplé de volume, il serait prêt à en jurer, à un kilomètre à la ronde, l'amour doit régner. Puis, elle se rassoit, las. A nouveau. Ils restent là, assis, à manger des chocolats au goût de carton.


	4. Annabeth Chase

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la pluie n'a pas eu raison de vous !**

**Alors, comme me l'a demandé Matrix97121 voici le OS sur la rencontre de Frederick Chase et Athéna. J'espère qu'il lui plaira. J'espère qu'il_ vous_ plaira.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre Sun m'avait demandé d'écrire sur Will Sollace ou Katie Gardner. J'hésite encore entre les deux !**

**Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à très bientôt. **

**Merci encore pour votre soutien ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.**

* * *

" Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai rencontré ta mère.

Elle le regarde abasourdie. Elle ne comprend pas d'où c'est sorti. De sa bouche surement, comme toutes les fois où il lui a menti. La voute au mensonge, la bouche de son père. Elle lui a pardonné. Il y a un million d'années, il y a cinq ans. Elle n'a pas la notion du temps. Elle l'avait avant. Puis Percy s'est fait enlever. Ou l'a quitté. Non. Percy ne l'aurait pas cassé, Percy c'est celui qui peut tout réparer. Elle devrait le chercher. Elle ne devrait pas être dans cette maison de planqués alors que son petit ami est surement entrain de se faire torturer. Annabeth ne devrait pas être entrain d'écouter des mensonges alors qu'on lui a enlevé l'objet de ses songes.

- Je ne pense pas que ce fut un très bon jour pour toi, n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher. Elle aimerait être moins cynique, moins ironique, comme quand petite elle aurait aimé être moins magique. Son père l'a détesté d'être l'enfant d'une déesse, sa belle-mère l'a quasiment chassé, ses petits-frères en étaient effrayés. Ils se sont excusés, ils ont appris à l'aimer, ils ont appris à s'aimer. Mais ce n'est pas encore sa maison, elle n'est pas encore à sa place, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

- C'était le jour de la rentrée, tu sais combien j'adore le jour de la rentrée.

- Le parfum des livres fraichement achetés...

- ... L'encre qui peine à sécher...

- ... le poids des livres qui ne compte même pas...

- ... le regard encore plein de curiosité. Pas encore blasé. Tout frais de l'été. Oui, Annabeth, tu sais combien j'adore le jour de la rentrée.

Elle sourit, elle avait oublié, parfois, ils ont des éclairs de complicité. C'est pour ça que Chiron a tant tenu à ce qu'elle accepte de rentrer. Il lui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait revoir sa famille quand ils iront chercher Percy. Il voulait dire que sans doute elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille. Elle avait dit que sa famille ne comptait pas. Elle n'avait jamais su compter que sur Percy. C'était faux. Elle n'avait jamais pu compter que sur Percy. Mais avant elle avait su compter sur Luke et Thalia. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Avec Percy elle avait toujours su, avec lui elle pouvait. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans le regard de son père, un éclat, elle jurerait qu'il compte. Cet éclat.

- Elle était enseignante ?

C'est étrange. Il lui semblait que son père avait dit à sa belle-mère qu'il avait rencontré Athéna alors qu'il était élève.

- Non, ça aurait été trop simple, une collègue, on aurait pu s'arranger. Non, elle était une de mes élèves.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Annabeth avait toujours cru tout savoir ou du moins tout vouloir savoir. Fille d'Athena jusqu'au bout de ses boucles blondes. Fille du savoir. Quel enfant ne voudrait pas connaitre sa mère ? Elle n'a jamais eu quelqu'un pour remonter sa couverture le soir, alors elle lisait le dictionnaire et c'est comme si sur elle elle sentait le regard de cette mère. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un livre sur toutes les choses. La dyslexie l'obligeait à tout relire deux, trois, quatre fois, elle s'en fichait. Elle voyait sa mère quatre fois plus. Elle avait mal à la tête, mais c'est ainsi qu'on la remplit. C'est de ça qu'était née sa mère, d'un mal de tête de Zeus, non ? Pourtant, là, elle se demande si cette histoire elle veut la connaitre. Elle ne sait que sa fin. L'abandon.

- Heu, non, mais si tu veux je connais une excellente blague sur Churchill et Roo...

- Oui papa, plus tard peut-être papa. On parlait de maman.

- Justement ! Athéna adorait cette histoire. Enfin Sofia. Elle avait choisi de s'appeler comme ça. Comme si en la voyant on aurait pu ignorer qu'elle était le joyaux de la Grèce. En faisant l'appel, je lui avais demandé si elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle a eu un sourire d'animal carnivore, le même qu'a dû avoir Napoléon en Espagne. Elle était plutôt petite et menue, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle ait une voix fluette, au lieu de ça, elle m'a susurré d'un ton assuré et amusé "La sagesse".

- Elle te testait. Elle se moquait de toi.

- Nous les hommes, ce n'est pas toujours ce qui nous séduit ?

Percy a une cervelle d'algue, deux pieds gauches, une incapacité à tirer à l'arc assez embarrassante, des gouts atroces en matière de t-shirts, les mains moites. Mais elle ne se moque pas de lui quand elle dit ça ! Elle établit un fait. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'elle aurait pensé qu'elle le séduirait. Elle n'est pas déesse.

- Ce prénom m'embête, qu'est-ce qu'était la sagesse ici ? Lui succomber et trahir tes valeurs de professeur, l'ignorer et ainsi refuser la bénédiction d'une divinité ? Il n'y avait pas de bon choix.

- Je me pose encore la question aujourd'hui, ma petite fille. Tu sais comment je peux être parfois, je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe à coté de moi jusqu'à ce que l'expérience n'explose sous mon nez. Comme avec toi, je pensais que j'avais tout fait pour toi et puis tu es partie. A six ans, tu es partie. Quel enfant de six ans laisse sa famille ? Pas une enfant heureuse. Là, j'ai commencé à les voir, toutes les écailles dans mon vernis.

- On n'est pas obligés de parler de ça. On parlait de toi.

Si elle ne veut pas en parler ce n'est pas pour le ménager. Elle se fiche qu'il soit blessé. Il n'avait jamais su l'aimer. Il partait tôt le matin sans la regarder. Il revenait tard le soir sans la border. Elle disait qu'elle avait peur des araignées, il l'a regardé comme si elle était une plaie. Elle le détestait. Encore plus que Eiko, sa belle-mère. Eiko n'était personne. Son père, c'était son univers, alors elle détestait de ne pas en être aimé. C'était logique. C'était empirique. C'était cynique. Mais il y avait un hic. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait essayer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer. Alors elle culpabilisait, d'être ce qu'elle était. La fille d'Athéna, une enfant à l'aura tellement forte que les monstres la chassait jusque dans son bain. Pourtant elle essayait d'être la petite fille parfaite, elle ouvrait grands ses yeux gris et battait des cils, elle souriait avec toutes ses dents réduisant ses lèvres roses en une fine ligne, elle nattait ses longs cheveux blonds. Papa lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait des boucles de princesses. Elle devait faire attention. Quand elle avait fugué elle les avait coupé avec son poignard. Maintenant elle ne se coiffe plus jamais. C'est comme ça que Percy l'aimait. Pour elle. Pas pour la parodie de la petite fille parfaite.

- Je parlais toujours de moi. De mes histoires, de mes guerres, de mon histoire de la guerre. Je ne te parlais jamais. Tu n'étais pas heureuse à mes cotés. Et en vrai, on n'a jamais essayé. On n'a jamais essayé de te rendre heureuse. Si tu savais, quand tu es partie, on était dévastés. J'étais dévasté. Puis tu es revenue, juste une semaine et ça c'est encore plus mal passé. Je n'arrivais pas à ignorer ce qu'on t'avait fait. Je n'ai jamais été capable de voir ce qui se passait à coté de moi, j'étais toujours trop loin, dans mes récits, dans mes recherches. Je n'avais pas vu non plus qu'à ta mère je lui avais plu. Je pensais qu'elle restait par intérêt pour ce que je lui enseignais. En un sens, je n'avais pas tord. Elle me poussait toujours plus loin. Elle passait son bras sous le mien et me disait "Mais non ! Mr Frederick ! Là, ce n'est pas bien ! Ce n'est pas possible que les lignes ennemies aient pu être aussi près. Sinon, ils auraient eu l'avantage avec leurs arquebuses". On passait des heures à en discuter. Je lui expliquais quelle tactiques j'aurais élaboré dans tel ou tel cas. Elle semblait impressionnée. Tu te rends compte ? Je pensais impressionner la déesse du génie militaire. Quel empoté !

- Tu as dû l'impressionner. Elle ne donne pas un enfant à tous les hommes avec qui elle se plait à discuter !

Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle a été émue parce qu'il lui racontait, alors elle a voulu le rassurer. Maintenant elle réalise qu'elle s'y est mal prise. La vérité c'est que son père n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfant d'Athéna. Quand sa mère l'a laissé dans son berceau enchanté devant sa porte il a pris son habituel air embêté et lui a demandé si elle ne pouvait pas l'élever sur l'Olympe. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi sa mère ne l'a pas foudroyé. Elle a dû se dire qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour l'élever. Pourtant, à l'entendre, elle se dit que peut-être que sa mère savait. Un jour, il lui faudrait un endroit où retourner. Cela fait des mois que sa mère ne lui a pas parlé. Elle est inquiète. Elle n'en dira rien à son père. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Mais il y a toujours cet éclat dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprend pas. Comme si finalement, après tout ce temps, oui, Annabeth c'était bien la seule chose dont à faire.

- Il faut dire que aussi j'étais beaucoup plus joli garçon à l'époque ! Offrez un siège de professeur en université à un homme et il ne fera que s'empatter. Cette gamine, elle m'avait épaté. Je n'avais pas encore trente ans, elle en avait tout juste vingt. On aurait dit qu'elle en avait seize. Elle était vraiment petite, c'est drôle, c'est la plus grande femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Quand elle plantait son regard gris dans le votre, vous ne pouviez plus respirer. Je crois que c'est une fois où elle m'a regardé trop longtemps que j'ai enfin commencé à comprendre ce qui se passait. Cette gosse me hantait. Le soir, quand je m'endormais, je voyais ses grands yeux gris aux cils immenses, son épaisse chevelure noire de jais, sa bouche toujours rouge sang. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que sa bouche et ses yeux étaient bien trop grands pour son petit visage. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Et puis j'ai pensé à pourquoi je pensais à ça. Mais ce que j'entendais le soir, c'était surtout ses idées. J'entendais sa voix en moi. Elle me guidait. Comme sa présence, elle m'éclairait.

- Tu avais reçu sa bénédiction.

- Sa première bénédiction.

- Sa premiè...

D'un coup, elle comprend et rougit. L'autre bénédiction c'est elle. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, eux les athéniens, les enfants d'Athèna, l'ultime bénédiction. Ils sont l'apport de la sagesse et de la grandeur sur terre. Ils peuvent tout faire. Voilà pourquoi ils meurent souvent d'hubris. Comme un cancer hérité de leur éternelle mère.

- Oui, Annabeth. Un soir elle arrivait totalement éreintée. Je ne l'avais pas vu en cours. Elle m'avait manqué. Elle ne devait pas me manquer. Je n'en dormais pas la nuit de ce sentiment d'interdit. Je ne voulais rien de cette fille à part peut-être tout son esprit. Elle était si jolie. Ses cheveux en bataille sur son visage fin, ses lèvre rouges fermées en un sourire élastique, ses grands yeux gris plein de sagesse. J'étais plein de Sofia. Elle m'a demandé de l'excuser de son absence. J'ai voulu faire celui qui n'avait pas remarqué. Je n'aurais pas dû remarquer qu'une élève manquait dans un amphithéâtre bondé. Je me dégoutais. Elle a juste eu ce petit sourire. Comme si elle savait. Maintenant je sais qu'elle savait. Elle m'a aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans mes cartes. On ne se parlait pas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. On communiquait sans se parler. Elle était dans mon esprit. D'un mouvement de sourcil, je savais ce que je devais corriger. D'un pincement de lèvre, je lui faisais comprendre ce qui clochait dans son dessin. A chaque fois elle rayonnait de voir que je pouvais déceler ses erreurs. C'était étrange. Elle était l'élève, mais elle était celle qui était fière de moi. Cette fille là aimait ce que je lui apportais et ce qu'elle m'apportait. Alors, je suis tombé. Je l'ai embrassé.

- Elle ne t'a pas repoussé ?

C'est quelque chose qu'elle s'est souvent demandé. Elle sait que sa mère est une déesse vierge. Elle n'a pas de hum relations avec ses amants. Juste une symbiose intellectuel, les enfants d'Athéna naissent de l'esprit de leur mère épousant celui d'un mortel. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des baisers.

- Disons que sa bouche n'avait pas juré chasteté. Oui, elle a répondu à ce baiser. Seule la raison m'a empêché d'aller plus loin. Enfin, en y repensant, c'est ta mère la Raison. Après cette soirée, je ne l'ai plus jamais recroisé. Égoïstement, j'étais soulagé. Une semaine après on m'offrait une chair de professeur d'université. Neuf mois plus tard, je trouvais un berceau devant mon logement. La suite tu la connais.

- Oui, tu lui as demandé de me reprendre avec elle.

Amère, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher. Elle a beau l'aimer, elle s'en veut encore de ne pas réussir à le détester. A lui pardonner.

- Oui. Dès ton arrivée les monstres t'ont sentis, je trouvais des araignées partout, les chouettes faisaient le pied de grue sur mon toit, tes nounous se révélaient être des empousas. J'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais t'élever. Lâchement, je me suis persuadé que tu serais mieux avec elle. Je pensais que tu n'appartiendrais jamais à notre monde. Je me suis marié. Tu avais trois ans, alors que les autres petites filles avaient des barrettes, toi, tu avais un poignard. Eiko ne te comprenait pas, je ne lui en voulais pas, moi même je ne te connaissais pas. Elle ne te faisait pas confiance elle disait que tu étais une enfant sans enfance. Tes petit-frères sont arrivés. Ils nous a semblé évident que tu ne les aimais pas. Elle, elle savait que tu partirais. Elle me l'a dit. Tu as trouvé un monde à toi.

S'il y a une chose qui peut mettre en rage Annabeth Chase, c'est la facilité. La lâcheté. Son père est lâche. Son père a choisi de s'excuser de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait par lâcheté. Ça y est, Annabeth Chase est énervée. Cachez vous.

- C'est ça ton excuse ? C'était plus simple pour tout le monde ? C'est comme ça que tu arrivais à dormir la nuit quand ta gamine de sept ans se baladait dans les rues ? C'est ça ta vie ? C'était ça dont tu rêvais pour ta fille, petit, de la laisser, de l'abandonner et puis tiens, quand elle aura survécu, tu lui dirais : _Oh bah tu vois c'était mieux ainsi_, c'était ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'excuses. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me récuperer. Je ne t'ai même jamais demandé de m'aider. Mais tu vois, la lâcheté, je ne peux pas supporter. L'amour de ma vie, la seule personne à m'avoir jamais pleinement aimé, est à deux pas d'ici. Il serait facile d'aller le récuperer. D'aller le sauver. Après six mois sans lui, je sais enfin assurément où il est. Il serait facile pour moi de le sauver. Mais je dois attendre, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer, pour pas que je ne me fasse tuer, pour pas que le monde doive s'effondrer. Je dois combattre la facilité et la lâcheté, l'envie d'être juste normale, de vivre heureuse à deux, pour le bien de tous. Mon bien personnel, je le fais passer après tout ceux que j'aime. Percy et moi on sera heureux et on se battra pour ça. Je ne m'en fais pas. On pourrait vivre dans l'océan loin de tous les méchants. On pourrait. Mais on ne se le pardonnerait jamais. On ne s'aimerait plus comme on le fait. On a choisi d'être ensemble à notre prix. Et c'est ça qui fait de nous des héros. C'est ça qui fait de moi une héroïne. Et non, pas que tu penses m'avoir forgé en ne m'aimant pas, pas que ma maman soit Athéna, pas que je sache tirer à l'arc et me battre avec un poignard. Ce qui fait de nous des héros c'est notre force de résister à la facilité. J'aurais tant aimé que tu puisses m'adorer. Juste une fois me regarder et me voir pour moi. Mais même encore aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle a la bouche sèche. Elle voit ses yeux à lui s'humidifier. Elle ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. N'est ce pas ? Si. Peut-être un peu. Pour toutes les fois où il ne l'a pas aimé comme il faudrait. Il a d'un coup l'air tout frêle. C'est injuste. Il n'a pas le droit de la faire culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas sa faute à elle. Elle, elle l'a toujours aimé. Son père, ses médailles, ses diplômes, ses grandes histoires. Et quand il l'avait sauvé d'Atlas il y a trois ans, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu être pour toujours dans ses bras. Son père l'avait sauvé ! Il l'aimait ! Il la voulait ! Il voulait qu'elle vive. C'était merveilleux. Elle voudrait revivre cette instant. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment. Ce jour là, elle avait appelé Eiko : _maman_. Instant d'égarement.

- Tu vois, ma jolie princesse, j'avais raison. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé.

- J'avais tellement peur de trop t'aimer. Quand je t'ai vu bébé dans ce berceau, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tu avais beaucoup de cheveux déjà, mais ils étaient si fins et si blonds, on aurait cru des fils de soleil. Et puis tes grands yeux gris ! Déjà éveillés ! Je n'avais jamais vu un bébé fixer. Tu me regardais et tu savais déjà qui j'étais. Tu as tendu tes bras vers moi. Et j'ai su, j'ai su que si je te prenais, je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser tomber. Alors, je t'ai contourné, j'ai pris la note et j'ai découvert ce qu'était ta mère. J'ai mis un genou à terre et je l'ai imploré de te ramener avec elle. Le temps que je me retourne vers toi, ton berceau était déjà infesté d'araignées. J'ai dû te prendre dans mes bras. Ça en n'était fini de moi. Tu vois comme la vie m'a puni ? A chaque fois que j'ai voulu te contourner de peur de ne pas savoir comment t'aimer, de te blesser, elle m'a poussé dans tes bras. Je pensais qu'en te donnant une nouvelle maman je t'offrais de quoi passer le temps. Tu ne l'as pas accepté et tu n'as plus voulu me lâcher. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais il me semble qu'Eiko t'a toujours beaucoup aimer, elle ne savait juste pas comment te prendre. Je pensais qu'en te parlant moins, tu me parlerais plus. Tu ne l'as pas accepté et tu m'as quitté. Je pensais à toi à chaque instant. Je passais mes journées à prier ta mère de te protéger. Je passais mes nuits à pleurer. Tu as le droit de penser que je ne t'ai pas assez protégé, que je ne t'ai pas assez éduqué, que je n'étais pas assez concerné, mon Dieu, tu as même le droit de pense que je ne t'ai pas assez aimé. Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne savais juste pas comment on faisait. Je ne sais pas comment on ne pourrait pas t'aimer. Ma toute petite princesse guerrière. Excuse-moi, parfois, je voudrais juste avoir un centième de responsabilité pour ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais tu es merveille toute seule. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je serais toujours ce papa maladroit condamné à ne t'aimer que de loin.

Le visage d'Annabeth est noyée de larmes, elle a un sourire maladroit. Celui de son père.

- Bien sur, comme d'habitude tu cherches à me culpabiliser, maintenant si je reviens pas de mission, je vais passer l'éternité aux Champs-Élysées à m'en vouloir de t'avoir laisser."

Tout doucement, il la prend dans ses bras. Il y a encore tellement de non-dits, de tabous, de choses dont ils ne viendront sans doute jamais à bout. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Maintenant Annabeth a un endroit où rentrer, des bras pour la serrer, une famille à qui manquer. Peut-être qu'elle l'a toujours eu, mais elle en a assez de pleurer sur le temps perdu. Percy sera content de savoir qu'elle a enfin fait la paix avec toutes les parties d'elle même. Toutes celles qu'il aime. **Percy**. _Percy, j'arrive, reste en vie, cervelle d'algues. J'arrive. _


	5. Katie Gardner

**Hello, vous !**

**J'espère que vous avez pu profiter du week-end pour vous régénérer et attaquer la semaine en forme. Bon, bien sur, ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas...**

**Mais malgré la fatigue, j'ai réussi à enfin écrire la rencontre de Mr Gardner et Déméter. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira. **

**Merci encore pour vos encouragement et vos reviews, à la prochaine fois avec Will !**

**Ps : J'ai décidé de changer "la couverture" de la fanfiction à chaque chapitre, ici, ma vision de Katie. **

* * *

« - Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai rencontré ta mère.

Si elle ne se fiait qu'à son regard, tout irait bien. Il est comme le ciel. Bleu, fort, inimitable, haut, grand, impénétrable, clair, sûr, rassurant, présent. La comparaison lui paraîtrait ridicule si elle parlait d'un amant, mais elle parle de son père, son unique parent. Il y a aussi sa voix, comme d'habitude, quand il parle de sa mère, elle n'est que murmure. L'ébauche d'une autre vie de débauche. Sa voix, aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas que basse, elle est brisée. Hachée. Cette voix, elle, elle sait que ses jours sont comptés. Et tout ce que Katie ne veut pas voir, c'est qu'il va la quitter, comme sa mère l'avait un jour abandonnée. Qu'est ce que Travis ferait ? Qu'est ce que Katie fuirait ? Non, pas ça. Travis, lui, il rirait. Pour l'instant, elle va se contenter de sourire.

- Pa', tu es fatigué, tu me raconteras ton histoire un autre jour.

- Et si je n'en ai jamais le temps ? Si je n'ai jamais l'occasion de la raconter à mes petits enfants ? Il faudra que tu leur dises, que leur grand-pa' a été un héros en son temps.

Ne pas regarder les murs blancs. Juste son regard. Bleu. Comme le ciel. Voilà. Tout va bien. Pa' va bien. Tu vas bien, tout va bien. Katie, ne regarde pas les murs blancs. Continue, en souriant.

- Je suis demi-déesse. Leur père sera assurément un demi-dieu. Ils auront de grandes histoires, de grandes légendes. Mais toi, tu seras bien là, pour leur raconter ton histoire à toi.

Il fait claquer sa langue, sèchement.

- Katie ! Arrête tes enfantillages. Tu es une fille de la terre. Tu es ma fille, tu es _sa _fille ! On n'est pas de ces gens de la ville. Nous on sait la valeur de la terre, la terre c'est notre valeur. On sait qu'on ne meurt pas, on rentre. Tu as vu bien pire que cela. J'ai eu une belle vie. Laisse-moi te la raconter. Je vais sûrement m'en aller, alors tu as intérêt à m'écouter.

Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant avant. Quand il était en colère contre l'un de ses frères, toute la maison tremblait. Il n'y avait que sa belle-mère qui pouvait le calmer. Elle aimerait qu'elle soit là. Maintenant, il n'a plus que la peau sur les os, elle a l'impression que les os de ses joues vont percer son visage. Reste ses yeux, infatigables. Mais même eux ne peuvent vaincre la défaite, les cheveux qui tombent, pas encore gris. Il a toujours son blond roux, leur couleur à eux. Il ne lui fait plus peur, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui fend le cœur. Elle a eu vingt deux ans, il y a deux semaines. Elle a souhaité qu'on lui accorde encore du temps avec lui, comme avant. Même pour l'entendre crier, même pour se faire disputer. Juste elle et lui. Sans Michael, Richard et Joséphine, rien qu'une journée. Elle ne va pas pleurer, elle va se mordre très fort les joues. Ce soir, elle pourra noyer Travis. Mais pas maintenant.

- Raconte, je t'écoute.

- Voilà : ma fille. J'avais ton age. Tes grands parents venaient de décéder dans un accident de voiture. J'étais à l'université. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas une seule fois. L'eau, quand tu es agriculteur, tu apprends à ne pas la gâcher. Laisser couler de l'eau pour rien, c'est du gâchis. Mais si tu gâches de l'eau pour moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'aurais gâcher toute mon eau pour toi, ma toute petite fille. J'ai fini par rentrer. La ferme. Là, où j'étais né. Tout était imbibé de l'odeur de mes parents. Tout était eux. Je ne pouvais pas vivre ici, je voulais créer mon propre jeu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle a oublié où ils étaient. En quelques phrase, il l'a emporté. Ça y est elle le voit. Jeune, avec sa moustache, comme sur les photos où elle est toute petite, ses chemises a carreaux, ses cheveux longs, sa carrure de quaterback. Le bon gars du sud des États-Unis avec le charisme de n'importe quel grand acteur de western.

- Pourtant, tu as gardé la ferme de tes parents assez longtemps. Si je me souviens bien, tu ne l'as vendu qu'après la naissance de Michael ?

- Je ne pouvais pas la vendre avant d'avoir moi même gagné assez d'argent pour l'acheter. Je voulais la vendre qu'une fois que je l'aurais mérité. Le deuil passé, j'ai décidé d'intégrer ce que j'avais appris à l'université. Je voulais me lancer dans l'agriculture consciente, ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le bio. Jamais compris ce nom, tout ce qui vient de la terre est bio, de toute façon. Mon père ne faisait pas de la mauvaise agriculture, il faisait ce qu'il avait appris à faire. Moi, je ferais ce que je savais faire. Ma culture et ses cultures. Pour démarrer, j'avais besoin de main d'œuvre pas chère.

- … Et donc pas forcément légale.

- L'illégalité m'a apporté ta mère, on peut dire que j'avais une protection divine sur la question !

Il a dit ça avec un sourire de canaille heureuse. Les hommes du sud ont leurs propres codes. S'il l'entendait penser, Travis se moquerait d'elle. Il lui demanderait s'il devait s'acheter un chapeau de cow-boy et se mettre à cracher par terre. La terre. Travis ne la comprendra jamais, il ne appréhendera jamais comme son père. Elle l'aime quand même.

- Tu as fait travailler la déesse de la terre, la grande Déméter ! Je ne sais pas si je me rends bien compte de ce que cela implique. J'aurais être là, la voir, en action...

- Les autres l'appelaient : _la princessa del polvo_. La princesse de la poussière. Bien sur, ils ne lui disaient pas en face. Elle était assez effrayante.

On entend un éclair au loin. Il sourit de plus belle.

- Maman dit bonjour.

- D'accord, pas effrayante, disons, étonnamment charismatique. Il y avait cette aura autour d'elle, cette force. Tout autour d'elle s'agitait, tout s'animait, la terre revivait. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée avec les humains, mais elle pouvait soigner n'importe quelle bête, même le grand taureau de papa lui obéissait. Pour chaque fibre de coton, pour chaque de grain de blé, pour chaque tomate, elle avait le bon mot, le bon geste. C'était une déesse aux allures de princesse. Elle disait s'appeler Joan.

- Tu lui parlais ?

- Je sais qu'employer des sans papiers arrivés tout droit de Porto Rico c'est être hors-la-loi, mais je n'étais pas un monstre pour autant. Je leurs parlais à tous. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'endroit où dormir, je les laissais passer la nuit au domaine. Je mangeais avec eux, je vivais avec eux. Ils remplissaient les lieux, et c'était aussi à eux. Je n'étais plus seul. Mais elle, elle parlait peu. Elle regardait. Et je te jure que je me disais que si je pouvais survivre à son regard, je pourrais survivre à tout. Ne le dis pas à Joséphine, mais j'adorerais revoir ses yeux avant de partir. J'avais d'abord cru quel avait le regard d'ambre, puis qu'il était doré, qu'il était cuivre foncé, comme sa peau, mais il était terre, il était tout cela à la fois. Il était ce que je voyais dans mes rêves depuis tout petit. La terre, sublimée. J'avais tellement peur de lui parler, de me ridiculiser. Elle était tellement fine, tellement belle, tellement gracieuse, tellement fière, tellement fiévreuse. J'avais l'impression que j'avais l'air d'un gros tas de ciment lourd et encombrant à coté d'elle. Elle avait la légèreté de la poussière qui danse une après-midi d'été dans notre chère Californie. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de mes rêves, qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu lui raconter ?

- Tu sais moi, si un garçon me disait que j'ai les yeux de la couleur de ses rêves, ça me plairait assez.

- C'est comme ça qu'il t'a gagné ton petit maigrichon ?

Elle retient un sourire. Petit maigrichon. Ce n'est pas vraiment les deux premiers mots qui lui viendraient à l'esprit pour décrire Travis, son mètre quatre vingt cinq et sa musculature fine d'épéiste. Mais pour un homme de près de deux mètres qui a passé son adolescence à dompter des taureaux et à faucher du blé, il en va sûrement autrement. On voit les choses différemment. Il doit se foutre de combien elle aime passer ses mains dans ses boucles châtains, de comment il est dur de résister à son sourire en coin, de la lutte qu'elle mène chaque matin pour se libérer de ses bras, du combat quotidien qu'elle mène pour ne pas tout lui pardonner dès qu'il commence à l'embrasser. Lui, ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est un homme immense et fort, un paysan de bonne famille, pour la maintenir en sûreté. Sur terre. Katie n'a pas besoin d'être protégée et quitte à choisir, elle aime bien s'envoler. Personne ne saurait mieux l'épauler, l'accompagner, la désirer, l'aimer que Travis. Il est l'unique amour de sa vie et ceux depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Peu importe si pa' se moque de lui parce qu'il n'a jamais gagné de Rodéo.

- Il ne m'a pas gagné. Il m'a conquise. Tu m'as bien élevé. On n'a que ce que l'on mérite, ce pour quoi on se bat, on se mouille, on pleure et on se souille. Gagner, c'est gratuit. Je ne me serais pas donnée. Je suis ta fille.

- Et pourtant, tu me fais tellement penser à elle. Tu es tellement fière. Tu me ressembles, tu as raison sur ce point. Tu as mes cheveux, tu as mes yeux, tu as mon sang. J'aime tes frères. Je ne préfère aucun de mes enfants. Pourtant, avec toi, ça sera toujours différent. Tu es une vraie fille de la terre. Tu es parfaite. J'ai confiance en la terre, j'ai confiance en ta mère. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'ai pas peur de partir, parce que je sais qu'il te fait sourire. Il t'aime tant, je ne comprends pas comment on pourrait faire autrement. Pendant si longtemps, tu ne souriais pas. Tu n'étais pas là. J'étais même jaloux de ta belle mère, j'avais l'impression que tu aimais plus Joséphine que tu ne m'aimais moi. Et d'un autre coté, j'étais tellement fière de ta maturité, de comment tu avais accepté Joséphine, de comment tu pouvais tous nous aimer. Nous et notre mortalité. Je ne te comprenais pas, il me semblait seulement te capturer quand tu travaillais. Alors, quand tu remuais la poussière, quand tu plantais tes graines, quand tu essuyais la sueur sur ton front bronzé, il me semblait la revoir, la princesse de la poussière.

Elle ne te ressemblait pas ta mère. Elle était très grande, brune avec un demi millier de reflets, ils n'étaient pas travaillés, c'était une fille de la campagne, rien en elle n'était étudié, la peau couleur caramel brûlé, c'est drôle c'est aussi ce qu'elle sentait, sa bouche, oui, je crois bien que tu as sa bouche, pulpeuse et sublimement dessinée. Quand tu revenais en septembre et que tu étais au champs, peu importe ta blondeur, ta peau blanche, ton regard clair, tu étais exactement comme, comme, comme ta mère. Alors là où j'irais, je te verrais. Je la verrais, je te verrais.

Katie se mord les joues, toujours plus fort. Pendant ce temps, qui sait, son père mord peut-être son dernier jour. Il doit finir son histoire.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Quand est-ce que tu as su, que tu ne pourrais plus y réchapper, que tu devais lui parler ?

- C'était un soir d'août. On avait enfin réussi à avoir le label bio. J'avais réussi à régulariser la situation de la plupart de mes employés, il restait le soucis de leurs enfants, mais ce soir là on y pensait pas vraiment. L'alcool coulait abondamment. J'hésitais entre rester sobre et noyer ma joie dans la bière et l'amer. Il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me narguait : _Jonathan, ça y est, tu y es arrivé, alors maintenant qu'est ce qu'il te reste à prouver ? Tu les as surpassé ? Et alors, ça ne va pas te les ramener_. D'un coup, ils étaient partout. Le son des chants de mes nouveaux amis ne pouvaient couvrir leurs cris. Puis, j'ai entendu un silence. Quelque chose de lourd et pesant. Elle était là. Sa longue chevelure retenue en une queue lâche venait lui chatouiller les reins, elle avait dessiné un écrin noir au dessus de ses grands yeux ocre, sa bouche était rouge foncé, elle dansait. Je crois qu'on appelle ça danser. Pieds nus, chaque fibre de son corps vibrait, sa longue jupe noire venait à chaque mouvement fouetter ses bracelets de chevilles, son corset peinait à retenir sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait à ces gitanes dont les poètes tombaient amoureux dans mes cours d'histoire littéraire à l'université.

- Tu as pris des cours d'histoire littéraire ?

Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle ne sait pas et il va la quitter comme cela ? Ce n'est pas juste.

- J'étais en majeur environnement, mais tu sais, même si j'ai toujours aimé notre terre mère, ce n'étais pas forcément tout ce que je voulais faire. Avant de retourner à la ferme, je voulais voyager, je voulais tout voir et tout savoir. Je pourrais me morfondre et me dire que maintenant je n'en aurais plus le temps. Mais non. J'ai eu une belle vie sans avoir ce que je voulais. Peut-être qu'avec toutes ces choses, je n'aurais pas su être heureux. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'attention de ta mère. Elle n'aurait pas dansé pour moi cette nuit là. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de poser ma main sur sa hanche. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de lui demander de monter avec moi. Je ne t'aurais jamais eu. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Joséphine. Je n'aurais jamais eu Richard et Michael. Ma vie aurait été ruinée si j'avais suivi ce que je voulais.

- Tu aurais peut-être aimé d'autres choses, d'autres gens, tu aurais peut-être été heureux.

- Je n'aurais pas été heureux sans toi, ma petite Katie. Je n'aurais pas été heureux.

- Pa'...

- Ne pleure pas ! Serre les dents. Souris. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que j'aille raconter à ta mère que je t'ai laissé pleurant ?

Elle aimerait lui dire que ce n'est pas Déméter qu'il va rencontrer mais bien Hadès et ses juges. Mais c'est déjà assez dur de ne pas craquer, alors parler ça serait pleurer. Elle essaye de se l'imaginer. Devant les trois juges. Minos, Shakespeare et Jefferson. Trois hommes effrayants, chacun à leur façon. Mais ils ne lui feront pas peur. Pas à lui. La seule personne à jamais avoir fait peur à ce fils de paysan, c'est une jeune fille un peu trop belle à la peau d'ébène. Non, _de caramel brûlé_. Il avait eu bien des copines au lycée, elle le sait, ils habitent dans une petite ville. Il était tellement grand, tellement beau, tellement charismatique. Un gentleman du sud. Avec lui, c'est toute une époque qui part, un monument. Et pourtant, il avait eu peur d'une ballerine qui faisait danser la poussière. Joan. Déméter. Il ne la reverra pas.

- Effectivement, ça me déplairait. Mais tu sais Jonathan, parfois, la terre aussi se mouille. Elle se réhydrate. Elle a besoin de toutes les saisons. Il n'est pas bon de garder toute son eau à l'intérieur. Parfois, nos enfants ont eux aussi deux trois petites choses à nous apprendre, même quand on ne s'y attend plus. Katie, ma chérie, comme tu es jolie, je t'avais bien dit que les céréales au miel feraient le plus grand bien à ton teint !

Katie se lève et se retourne, incrédule. C'est la voix de sa mère et pourtant ce n'est pas elle. Elle n'est pas comme elle la voit d'habitude. Déméter lui est toujours apparue comme une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu ronde, le teint sombre et les cheveux tirés en arrière, l'air sévère mais juste. Là, elle est sublime, elles doivent avoir le même age. Katie a beau être sur ses talons et sa mère en sandales, Déméter la dépasse de cinq bon centimètre, du reste, elle est exactement comme son père l'avait décrite, l'amande de ses yeux, la longueur de ses cheveux, la volupté de sa bouche... La beauté rustique et naturelle de la terre. Katie cherche le regard de son père et le trouve lui aussi changé. Il a à nouveau l'air fringant de ses vingt ans. Il rayonne. Un clin d'œil bleu, le sourire de grand brigand.

- Maman !

- Ma petite fleur, il me semble que ton petit gringalet de voleur t'attend depuis trois quart d'heure. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

Avoir des parents qui bénissent votre couple avec tant d'ardeur, c'est tellement réconfortant !

- Mais Pa'...

Sa mère pose une main assurée sur son épaule et plante son regard si particulier dans le sien.

- Joli petit brin, ton père sera encore là demain, je te le promets. Reviens, demain, tu le verras. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Vas-y ma chérie, tu ne voudrais pas que le décharné s'amaigrisse encore.

Enfant, encore, juste pour ce moment, elle lui tire la langue. Il sourit.

- Dis que je fais mal à manger, vas-y !

- J'ai bonne mémoire de tes gâteaux au nutella et au beurre de cacahuète !

Sa mère, enfin Joan, enfin Déméter, la gratifie d'un regard plein de reproches à la mention de ce repas trop sucré.

- Moi aussi, papa, j'aurais bonne mémoire.

Elle a dit ça dans un souffle. Il a sursauté. Elle ne veut pas voir qu'il a l'œil humide quand elle ferme la porte. Elle les laisse seuls. Pour la dernière fois. Elle reviendra demain matin. Pour la dernière fois. Elle se souviendra, de la princesse de la poussière, du petit étudiant orphelin, de la terre, des bracelets de cheville, de la danse... Pour toutes les autres fois.


	6. Will Solace

**Bonjour !**

**Enfin, ici à Paris, c'est plutôt bon-froid. Forcée de rester sous la couette je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter pour vous écrire ce (long) chapitre. Je ne pensais pas que Will m'inspirerait autant. Il est assez insupportable, mais je le trouve attachant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, au fond, c'est un bon garçon. J'ai adoré écrire sur sa romance -et celle de sa mère. C'est le visage de cette mère adorée qui est la couverture de ce recueil pour ce chapitre.  
**

**Au prochain chapitre, on découvrira l'histoire de la mère de Thalia et puis après celle de Madame Di Angelo.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**A-L**

* * *

"Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai rencontré ton père.

Il sursaute, il ne l'a pas entendu rentrer. La cuisine sort peu à peu de la pénombre, les premiers rayons du soleil viennent se refléter dans les cheveux blonds de sa mère, la lumière rouge remplit la pièce et ils n'ont même pas besoin de mots. Apollon les salue. Il rayonne. Will s'est toujours levé tôt, très tôt, trop tôt. Même pour ses demi-frères à la colonie qui pourtant comme lui ne pouvaient rester au lit après les premiers rayons de leur père. Trop tôt, oui, pour les autres. Lui, il dirait qu'il se lève juste à temps, pile à l'heure, pour voir sa mère rentrer de ses heures de gardes à l'hopital. Quand elle rentre, quand il rentre. Il lui sourit, absent, se retourne et continue à fixer le jardin à travers la baie vitrée. Il a déjà oublié ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Pardon, _mummy,_ je n'ai pas entendu, tu disais quoi sur Apollon ?

Il sait qu'elle déteste qu'il l'appelle ainsi. C'est tellement américain. Elle a beau vivre à Santa-Monica depuis vingt ans, elle ne se fera jamais au climat sec et à l'anglais doucereux. Elle, ce qu'elle aime, c'est la neige duveteuse et la langue dure, sa Russie. Elle soupire, jette son sac sous la table et s'assoit à coté de lui. Ça y est, il a encore oublié sa présence. Elle fait claquer ses longs doigts sous son nez en souriant. Des longs doigts de chirurgien, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle, elle sauve des vies, mais toi tu vas faire quoi de celle qu'elle t'a donné, mon petit Will ?

- Ton expression, là, tout de suite, ton regard, il avait exactement le même la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. A la fois perdu et confiant.

- On ne peut pas être perdu et confiant, maman.

- Si. C'est quand tu es perdu mais que tu es encore assez centré sur toi même pour ne pas regarder autour de toi et demander de l'aide au autres. Être perdu, c'est avoir sa confiance ébranlée, ses repères saccagés, son existence niée, tout le contraire d'être confiant, je te l'accorde. Et pourtant, vous arrivez à concilier les deux à la fois, vous avez trop confiance en vous pour demander votre chemin même si vous savez que vous ne savez rien. Vous êtes typiquement masculin. Clairement américain.

- Le soleil est universel. Et il ne se perd jamais, on ne le perd jamais.

C'est la première chose qu'on vous apprend à la colonie quand vous êtes un fils de celui qui illumine. La première chose. Il sait exactement qu'elle expression elle a à ce moment. La moue sur le coté, les mains crispées, les yeux écarquillés, le nez froncé, l'air et la chanson de dire "tu vois mon chéri, trop confiant !". Peut-être maman, peut-être, mais c'est la seule chose que j'aurais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Être confiant. Et souriant.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était perdu. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il était venu.

- Pour une fille comme toi, il aurait juré qu'il s'était perdu. Il aurait mis son orgueil de coté sans hésiter. Pour une fille comme toi, n'importe qui serait venu. Non. Pas n'importe qui. Les plus grands n'importe qui. C'est ce que disait grand père :_ Anna, de toute la Russie, tu es la plus jolie !_

- Tous les pères et tous les fils du monde pensent ainsi.

- Tu n'as jamais rencontré Héphaïstos.

- Ne donne pas dans le patos.

- Peu importe ce qu'il pense de sa mère, il l'aurait embrassé pour un de tes sourires amers.

Le tonnerre gronde derrière. Il s'en fiche, Apollon assure ses arrières. Personne ne peut gronder contre la beauté de sa mère.

- Il faudrait m'expliquer qu'avec de si jolies paroles et un visage comme le tien tu peux être encore célibataire. Les new-yorkaises n'ont aucun gout, à Moscou, elles seraient toutes pendues à ton cou. Mais il manque de soleil là bas, il manque de ton père. C'est pour ça que c'est là qu'Ares l'avait piégé. Il était en position de faiblesse. Littéralement. La nuit dans nos plaines est la plus noire. Il aurait pu le tuer malgré son immortalité.

Elle ne peut retenir un frisson rien que d'y penser. La soie blanche de son chemisier la fait paraitre encore plus pale, encore plus maigre, encore plus frêle. Elle, elle sait ce qu'est la mort. Mais elle sait aussi ce que c'est d'être divinité. Chaque jour, dans le bloc, elle joue avec la vie, elle décide, elle agit, elle créé le monde. Elle façonne le monde. Elle n'a pas besoin de la lumière du soleil ou d'un amant. Elle n'en a pas le temps. Il n'y a que Will pour se morfondre sur ça, pourtant, des amantes, il en a eu tant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa irait livrer bataille à un endroit où il serait affaibli.

- Parce qu'il est comme toi. Trop sur de lui, trop épris de son esprit, trop orgueilleux. Je ne sais pas, Ares a dû lui dire que sa poésie sentait le moisi, qu'il avait une plus jolie Maserati, que son armure était mieux finie, qu'il avait eu une de ses vielles chéries dans son lit – et ton père l'a suivi jusqu'en Russie. Simple stratégie. Je n'ai pas vu Arès, je suis arrivée après la messe.

- Apollon avait hum été corrigé de son aplomb ?

Il allait dire autre chose, mais son père avait glissé des mots plus aimables dans sa bouche. Cela lui arrivait par moment. Il espérait juste que cette fois il n'aurait pas à parler en rime pendant une semaine, la dernière fois une certaine fille d'Aphrodite en avait trop joué. Et honnêtement, vous ne voulez pas savoir le nombre de fois où il avait dû faire rimer Drew avec doux.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Il était égratigné de partout. Je ne pense pas qu'Ares s'en soit sorti sans heurtes, mais lui au moins pouvait s'éclipser. Ton père lui était paralysé. Il n'y avait pas un rayon de lumière dans toute la steppe.

- Pourtant tu l'as trouvé.

- Je l'ai senti. C'est comme s'il m'appelait. Je sentais qu'il y avait un blessé. J'ai quitté le campement de réfugiés et j'ai marché jusqu'à lui. Dans le noir, on ne voyait pas son sang doré. Je ne voyais même pas son visage. Il respirait à peine. A sa peine. J'ai glissé son bras autour de moi et je nous ai fait glisser la pente sur la neige. Une fois dans ma tente il a semblé se réveiller un instant, mais il continuait d'avoir des paroles sans aucun sens. Il parlait une langue que je ne comprenais pas, quelques mots revenaient "Aphrodite", "Ares", "Héphaïstos", "Maudit", "Voir"... J'ai essuyé ses plaies dorées, remis son épaule, bandé ses cotes et j'ai placé un gant chaud sur sa tête. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Elle a dit ça comme si c'était trois fois rien. Comme si on réparait le soleil tous les matins. Comme si sauver le soleil ce n'était pas assez. Et après c'est lui qui est prétentieux. Non, Will est juste ambitieux. Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux. Voilà pourquoi il se tue depuis deux ans à préparer son entrée à l'université de médecine de Yale. Voilà pourquoi il ne porte que des habits de prix. Voilà pourquoi il ne sort plus avec aucune fille. Non, sur ça, il a menti. Il est insupportable. Il le sait. Il n'est pas que confiant, il est conscient. Et affreusement chiant. S'il se rencontrait, il se bafferait. Avec sa gueule d'ange et ses airs de prédateurs. A toujours vouloir être le meilleur. Il n'y a que la petite Annabeth pour vraiment le comprendre, elle est un peu comme sa petite sœur. Une petite sœur. Il avait cru qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais une fille à sa hauteur et il en a trouvé une supérieure.

- Tu n'étais pas étonnée que son sang ne soit pas rouge ?

- Tu sais, je soignais des corps au milieu d'un massacre de civiles, j'ai oublié ce qu'était l'étonnement quand je suis partie de chez mes parents. Je suis restée à ses cotés toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'autres avaient plus besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son visage. Tu sais comment les gens disent qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon visage ? Comme cette caissière à Wallmart qui t'a dit que j'avais un visage à architecture étrange ? Elle aurait adoré ton père. Lui, il n'avait rien d'étrange dans son visage mais tout m'y était étranger. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec un visage aussi régulier et pourtant aussi laid. Il avait la face abimée. Ça m'a fasciné. J'aurais pu le contempler, comme ça, toute l'éternité. Et il y avait ce qu'il dégageait... Cette chaleur... Au milieu de la nuit, au milieu des combats, au milieu du froid, sa chaleur. C'était divin. Il a fini par se réveiller et me demander à boire, il a craché d'un trait toute l'eau que je lui ai donné. Je l'ai frappé.

Il a ouvert grand ses yeux bleus. Il a un rire nerveux et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il sait pourquoi elle l'a tapé. Il sait combien sa mère n'aurait pas hésité à assommer quiconque aurait gaspiller des vivres en territoire miné. Elle a dû le détester. Cet idiot prétentieux trop précieux pour l'eau du bon Dieu. D'un coup, il se demande comment elle peut l'aimer. Il est tellement comme lui, elle l'a dit. Anna Solace, elle, elle donne tout ce qu'elle a. Lui, il n'arrive même pas à donner sa confiance. Il la garde pour lui – jusqu'à l'excès. Comment elle peut aimer quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique ? S'il n'était pas son fils, il la dégouterait. Mais lui, même s'il n'était pas d'elle, il l'adulerait. Elle est son héroïne. Elle ne maitrise pas le soleil, elle ne se bat pas à l'épée, elle ne gère pas les sept mers et ne sait pas réparer le lavabo, mais elle vaut mieux qu'eux. C'est grâce à elle qu'il est aussi confiant. Il est demi-elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait en retour ?

- Il m'a regardé. Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme il m'a regardé. Et pourtant, je ne sais toujours pas de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Il a dit...

Elle rougit. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire ? Qu'elle avait des yeux de félins ? Tout le monde le sait, elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé malin. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi parfaites pommettes ? Il aurait menti, Apollon au fil des siècles, il a dû en voir des jolies fossettes. Qu'elle avait une bouche à baisers ? Elle l'aurait giflé. Qu'il adorait son long corps de garçonnet ? Elle aurait été vexée.

- Mummmmmmy ?

- Oh Will ! Ne te moque pas. Il a dit que j'étais la rencontre d'une canaille et d'une déesse. Il a marmonné un truc sur Hermès. J'étais trop jolie, qu'il a dit. Rien de nouveau sous la neige, les hommes ont toujours les mêmes idées sur la beauté. Mais il a ajouté, que je n'étais pas une simple beauté, il a dit que j'étais indéchiffrable. Il a dit : _toi, tu n'es pas une fille, tu es un roman. Écrit il y a bien longtemps, dans une langue d'un autre temps. Personne ne te parle, non ? Personne ne te touche ? De leurs regards tu te mouches ? Ils te regardent, mais ils ne te lisent pas. Ils voudraient te garder dans leurs bibliothèques à tout jamais, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que ta beauté vienne à faner. Ils te regarderaient sans jamais t'observer. Ils diront qu'ils t'ont lu. Les malotrus. Ils n'ont même pas essayé, ils ne t'ont même pas commencé, ils voulaient juste t'acheter pour la beauté de ta reliure. Les enflures. Tu sais peut-être que personne ne parlera jamais ta langue, mais tu peux en apprendre de nouvelles. Je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais essayé de les ouvrir non plus. _Et puis il a tout foiré. Il a commencé à reparler d'Hermès. Comme quoi j'étais médecin, donc il y avait recours, j'étais sur son terrain. Je me suis retenu de le taper à nouveau. J'étais pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter cette fois. Je lui ai juste soufflé que s'il continuait à parler de moi comme un bout de viande j'allais me servir de sa vielle carcasse de clochard pour nourrir les chiens. Il a posé sa main sur la mienne. Je te jure qu'une seconde avant j'étais déterminée à le baffer jusqu'à le faire saigner. Et il a posé sa main sur la mienne. Il m'a remercié. J'ai craqué et je me suis mise à pleurer.

Encore une fois, il se sent inférieur. Lui quand est-ce qu'il a pleuré pour la dernière fois ? Bien sur, il a pleuré à en crever il y a deux étés quand Michael est mort. Il ne veut pas y penser. Le bungalow Apollon est celui qui a le plus souffert de la guerre. Encore aujourd'hui quand il ferme les yeux, il voit leurs regards sur lui. Il les revoit sous le soleil. Papa les frappant dans le dos, non, pardon, les titans. Il ne les reverra pas plus pour autant. A moins d'être le meilleur, à moins de les rejoindre aux Champs-Élysées. Il doit être le meilleur. Pour encore jouer avec les boucles rousses de Shine, pour parler des Rangers avec Elton, pour trouver une nouvelle copine à Michael. Pour être heureux, il doit gagner sa place parmi eux. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu pleurer, c'était de rage. Quand il l'a vu le regarder avec cette lueur d'avidité. Will sait bien que ce qu'il voyait ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais quand même, ce garçon il l'intéressait, il lui plaisait, ce n'était plus juste Will qu'elle voulait. Elle le regardait. Lui, elle ne faisait que le dévorer. Tout le monde la détestait. Bien sur, il fallait qu'il en tombe amoureux. Aphrodite aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer en Russie. Sa mère aurait été ravie.

- Il t'a consolé ?

- Il m'a guéri. Il a posé sa main sur ma poitrine, j'ai cru qu'il allait tenter, de, enfin tu sais... Mais j'ai juste senti quelque chose se délier. Tout ce que je retenais c'est évanoui. Il m'a guéri. Apollon, le guérisseur, mon sauveur. Il a pris la peine et l'a envoyé mourir ailleurs. Je me souvenais encore, je me souviens encore, du nom de tous les corps, mais je voyais plus loin que ça. Je voyais le visage de tout ceux que j'avais sauvé, la vie que je leur avais offert, ce qu'ils allaient en faire. Je voyais plus loin que ce camps, tout ce que je pouvais faire, tout ce que ma médecine pouvait faire. Je sortais de cet enfer.

- Tu sais, ils ont tous cru que je me lancerais dans la chanson. J'ai entendu cet idiot de Connor aller jusqu'à dire que si je n'en faisais pas un métier c'est parce que ma russe de mère devait m'en empêcher. Il t'a imité avec un affreux accent. Je lui ai lancé tellement de flèches qu'il n'a pas pu s'assoir pendant une semaine. De toute façon, ce gosse ne tient pas en place. Bref. Ils pensaient qu'avec l'ampleur de ma tête j'allais vouloir être chanteur. Je crois qu'ils ont sous-estimé mon égo. Moi, je veux être guérisseur. Faiseur de miracle. Acclamé par la vie, pas par une audience. Mais tu sais, je veux aussi trouver un sens. A tout ça, à tout ce que la nature m'a donné. Je voudrais rendre un peu de ce qu'on m'a apporté.

- Un peu ?

- Beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il se demande ce que l'objet de ses tourments donnerait comme maman. S'il écoutait l'avis de ses amis de la colonie, ils lui diraient tous qu'elle serait du genre Médée. Les tuant dans le sang, ses enfants pour avoir oser défigurer son corps. Son corps. Il aimerait y penser moins souvent. Ça y est. Son visage est revenu le hanter. Bonjour, vil ennemi. Quand il est parti, elle portait cette ridiculement courte robe bleue, pour aller avec ses yeux à lui, qu'elle a dit. Non. Susurrer. Elle susurre. C'est ce que font les démons. Peu importe la dentelle qu'elle avait sur elle, comme d'habitude, elle n'a pas fait long feu. Il ne voit que son visage sur l'oreiller blanc. Ses beaux yeux en amandes fermés, sa lèvre supérieure divinement ourlée, ses cils noirs recourbés, son adorable petit nez, son teint si particulier, ses longs sourcils dessinés, ses mèches auburns au milieu de sa chevelure de jais... Elle avait l'air apaisé. Elle n'aurait pu blesser personne lorsqu'elle dormait. On aurait dit qu'elle souriait, comme si elle était avec quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait. Elle devait le tromper avec Morphée.

- Tu as beau avoir beaucoup pris de lui, tu es quand même à moi tout entier. Même si tu peux en douter. Toi et moi on partage plus qu'une couleur de cheveux et d'iris. J'ai hâte que tu deviennes ce que j'ai toujours vu en toi, mon petit chéri.

Il sert sa main dans la sienne. Il espère qu'il y arrivera. Non. Il est confiant. Il ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera.

- Je fais près d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, mummy ! Après t'avoir béni, il n'est pas parti ?

- Si.

- Alors comment ça se fait que je sois là ?

C'est une question qu'il se posait souvent quand elle quittait son bungalow au matin en le foudroyant du regard. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là, qu'elle est passée la nuit là, si elle le méprisait autant que ça ? Avant ils étaient amis. C'était quand elle était gentille. Et puis Siléna est partie. Alors son amie aussi. Il a gagné une amante, mais elle n'est pas aussi charmante. Il l'échangerait à n'importe quel moment, pour juste un sourire de cette fille, de celle d'avant. Avant que la guerre ne la réduise à néant. Avant que la guerre ne fasse d'elle le grand méchant. La peste que tout le monde déteste. Elle n'était qu'une adorable enfant, avant.

- Je l'ai revu.

- Le lendemain ?

- Non. Je pense que ton père ne remettra plus jamais de son éternité les pieds en Russie. Et tu sais comment les olympiens sont, ils oublient les mortels et poursuivent des embrouilles de maternelles. En somme, il devait se venger d'Ares. Je l'ai revu deux ans plus tard. J'étais venue étudier la médecine à Harvard. L'université organisait une soirée de charité au Rockefeller Center, les majors de promos y étaient conviés, il devait y avoir aussi une flopée de célébrités et de riches avides de se montrer. Autant te dire que tout cela me donnait envie de, comment vous dites déjà ? Oui, c'est ça : gerber. Mais j'étais obligée d'y aller. J'ai enfilé une robe qu'on m'avait prêté, des talons qu'on m'avait donné et je me suis maquillée à excès. J'étais préparée à aller guerroyer.

- Tu devais être sublime.

- Disons que cette nuit là, on aurait pu dire que ta beauté tu la tenais de moi. C'était une de ces rares fois. Tu vois comment je suis : quand je m'ennuie, je bois. J'en étais à mon quatrième verre de Chardonnay quand il est venu me le retirer. Ne jamais se mettre entre une russe et son alcool. Jamais. Je ne l'ai même pas regardé et j'ai écrasé son pied avec mes talons. Il a dit que je devais arrêter de le taper à chaque fois que je le voyais.

- Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ?

- Je ne l'avais même pas regardé. Quand j'ai daigné le faire, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris qui il était. Il n'avait rien du mendiant au cheveux longs et filasses dont j'avais sauvé la vie deux ans plus tôt. C'était un jeune homme rayonnant. Sublime. _Solaire._ Il avait la peau doré, une barbe légère et blonde venait lui mordre la mâchoire, son visage était parfait, on l'aurait cru dessiné, il me mettait infiniment mal à l'aise. Tu n'as jamais rencontré ce genre de personne ? Ces gens irréels, qui vous font sentir ridicule, insignifiant, balbutiant. Ce genre de personne qui en un regard vous font sentir fourmi, tu en as déjà croisé ?

Si elle savait. Si elle savait !

- Oui.

- Bien, ce qui explique pourquoi je te trouve fixant la vitre tous les matins depuis deux semaines, je suis contente de savoir que tu n'as pas prévu d'être jardinier à Santa Monica. Ton père était comme cette fille. Et puis, j'ai croisé son regard. Ciel et soleil. Irréel. Il m'a brulé. Il était celui que j'avais sauvé, celui qui m'avait sauvé. Il était là. Là. Et je lui plaisais. J'ai toujours su voir quand je plaisais à un homme. A ce sur-homme, je lui plaisais plus que de raison. Il avait déjà dit tous les mots qu'il avait à me dire, je lui ai demandé de m'épargner toute sa poésie. Il a dit que j'étais une impie. Le pauvre chéri. On a dansé. Je me suis amusée. J'étais légère, tellement légère, il faisait glisser ses mains sur moi et je n'étais plus que de l'air. J'ai cru que j'allais m'envoler. Je dois te paraitre cliché ?

- Non.

- J'aurais dû plus en profiter. Je savais que ce genre de garçons n'allait pas rester. J'aurais pas dû tout presser. J'aurais dû rester à danser, encore un peu, le temps qu'il me donnait. Mais il était venu me chercher, je le savais et je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je savais qu'il voyait, qu'il me voyait, qu'il me lisait. Il avait la clef et il l'a jeté en partant. Je sais que je ne vivrais plus ça maintenant.

- Alors tu combles tous tes creux avec le travail ?

- Et mon fils. Même s'il me laisse assez souvent. Un vrai garnement.

- Tu as toujours dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas que j'aille à la colonie ! De toute façon, vu ton rythme, je ne suis même pas sur que tu réalises quand je suis là où pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas avec moi, que je ne te vois pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te vois pas que tu n'es pas avec moi.

- Beaucoup de philosophie pour dire que tu m'as envoyé de force à la colonie.

- On me l'avait demandé. Et je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire déchiqueter !

- J'aurais pu tuer tous les monstres, même enfant, j'aurais pu tous les tuer.

- Tu es trop confiant.

- Non, maman, je ne le suis pas encore assez.

- Ne te prends pas pour un dieu, eux ne peuvent rien garder près d'eux.

Il a balancé au loin le verre qui était devant lui, pourtant quand il se brise l'eau est bien dans ses yeux. Il s'est levé. Elle le regarde l'air sévère et les bras croisés. Elle n'est pas une fille, elle est sa mère. Elle ne se laissera pas attendrir par le bleu de ses yeux, par la douceur de ses cheveux, par la sensualité de ses lèvres, par la carrure de ses épaules. Elle n'est pas _Elle_. Elle n'est pas Michael non plus, alors elle ne lui criera pas dessus. Et il lui en veut, Zeus, qu'est ce qu'il lui en veut. Il aurait pu être heureux sans eux. Il aurait pu être heureux s'il n'avait jamais eu cette famille, s'il ne les avait pas tant aimé, s'ils ne l'avaient pas tous désertés.

- Ils ne s'attachent pas. Ils ont raison. Ils savent qu'on n'est rien, qu'on ne fait que passer. Que se lasser.

- Tu voudrais n'avoir rien pour quoi te battre ?

Non.

- Oui.

Elle souffle et le prend dans ses bras. Il pense qu'elle va juste le serrer très fort comme quand il était enfant et qu'il réclamait son père, mais au lieu de ça elle glisse ses mains dans les siennes. Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le briser, elle se balance, une danse très lente commence. Il ne s'arrête pas de pleurer.

- J'aurais donné toutes les éternités, tout le détachement du monde, toute la légèreté, juste pour cinq secondes de plus à danser avec ton père. Aussi diablesse qu'elle soit, tu ne peux pas renoncer. Tu as ta chance de pouvoir rester attaché. Ne la laisse pas passer.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse son front. Elle est épuisée. Il réalise que cela fait vingt-huit heures qu'elle est levée et elle a quand même pris le temps de passer une heure à lui parler, à le réconforter, à le soigner. Il se mord la lèvre. Encore une fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à_ elle_, avant c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle donnait tout son temps pour les autres. Elle arrivait en courant et se jetait dans ses bras :_ Et Silena elle a dit ça, et tu peux m'apprendre à tirer comme ça, j'aime trop ça, c'est pas gentil de dire ça, quand tu rentres tu me manques gros comme ça, tu me trouves plus jolie avec ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont méchants comme ça, Percy et Annabeth vont écraser les titans comme ça ! _Ils ont changé. Il est devenu un imbécile prétentieux et elle une garce dangereuse. Mais si en deux trois mots sa mère peut lui rappeler qui il est...

* * *

Drew lui tourne le dos. Il est encore très tôt. De là où il est, il peut voir qu'elle n'est pas maquillée, pas habillée, pas encore déguisée. Elle porte un simple jeans et un pull crème trop long et large pour ses bras fins. On ne distingue rien de ses courbes. Elle a les cheveux retenus par une simple baguette chinoise, des mèches folles sont agitées par le vent de la mer, elle ne tente pas de les remettre en place, elle glisse son nez sous le col du pull et semble sentir quelque chose. Qu'elle est belle. Elle a toujours adoré l'océan. Elle ne peut plus le montrer au grand jour, maintenant. Une garce ça n'adore rien. Surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi naturel. Si peu superficiel. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'il est rentré. Personne ne le sait. Il jette son sac à coté d'elle. Elle sursaute et se lève d'un bond. Il serait presque désolé d'avoir ruiné ce si beau tableau, mais il est toujours aussi fier quand il réussi à la déconcerter. Elle le regarde et se rassoit. Ses yeux. Il peut l'entendre penser : ce n'est que lui. Il s'assoit. Ils ne se regardent pas, sans se voir, ils se prennent la main.

"Comment tu savais que je serais là ?

- Je ne le savais pas. J'avais juste envie de tuer le temps.

- Ta mère va bien ?

- Tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

Elle a un petit rire. Elle retire sa main de la sienne

- Non.

- Tu mens.

- Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentille, on m'agresse.

- Pas on, moi.

- Et tu es qui toi ?

Il se tourne vers elle et plonge son regard dans le sien. Ambre contre Ciel. Il lui tend la main. Elle ne la prend pas.

- Will Solace, enchanté.

- Tu as intérêt.

- A être Will Solace ?

- Non à être enchanté de me rencontrer. Je suis une réelle beauté.

- Ouais.

Elle lui donne un coup d'épaule. Il a toujours sa main tendu. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas avoir une crampe.

- Il serait poli de te présenter et de me serrer la main.

- Je ne fais pas dans le policé. Tu dois me confondre avec une autre fille.

- Comme si je pouvais.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et puis se reprend. Elle ré-enfonce son nez dans son pull et en ressort les joues toutes rouges.

- Heu je crois que je vais y aller.

- Tu viens de bredouiller ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, jamais. Baisse ta main, tu es ri-di-cu-le.

Le pull. Il y a quelque chose avec le pull. D'un geste d'archer vif et rapide il la serre contre lui et regarde l'étiquette. Ce pull. C'est_ son _pull. A lui. Il l'avait prêté à Silena un jour où ils étaient sortis tous les trois et le froid les avait surpris. On ne lui avait pas donné le temps de lui rendre.

- Ri-di-cu-le.

- Laisse-moi.

- Jamais.

- Il sent comme elle et il est à toi. C'est juste pour me rappeler. Que rien ne reste, alors il vaut mieux quitter soi-même.

_J'aurais donné toutes les éternités, tout le détachement du monde, toute la légèreté, juste pour cinq secondes de plus à danser avec ton père. Aussi diablesse qu'elle soit, tu ne peux pas renoncer. Tu as la chance de pouvoir rester attacher. Ne la laisse pas passer._

_- _C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé ? Que tu es devenue ce que tu es ? Tu t'es dit qu'on t'avait laissé ?

- Je ne me suis rien dit. C'est vrai. Tu le sais. Michael, il ne t'a pas abandonné, peut-être ?

- Il est mort en héros.

- Grand bien lui fasse. Silena elle n'est pas toute seule là où elle est ! Moi si. Moi si. Et elle s'en fout, elle m'a abandonné, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait, elle disait qu'elle ne serait pas comme mon père, qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais et elle s'est barré. Je la déteste. Je te déteste.

Elle ne pleure pas mais sa voix tremble. Elle ne pleurera pas. Elle en est incapable. Même avant. Elle a déjà trop souffert.

- Je suis là, depuis le début.

- Tu ne m'aimais même pas. Tu as juste pitié. Tu peux t'en aller. Sauve-toi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si je t'aimais !

- Ce n'est pas des choses qui se demande !

- Je t'aime. Et je ne suis pas prête de m'en aller. Tu peux courir aussi loin que tu veux, être aussi peste que tu peux, je te rattraperais toujours. Je sais qui tu es.

- Tu as toujours été trop confiant.

Elle l'embrasse doucement puis serre sa main.

- Drew Tanaka, désenchantée, sauve-moi.


End file.
